All because of you
by i'vegotnotimeforfeelingsorry
Summary: What happens to Taylor,Jeremy and Hayley's lives after the Farros left the band.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Hayley's POV_

_I woke up after a long sleep and took a shower. When I was watching TV, my phone started ringing. It was Zac. Even after the whole break up thing, the guys and I are still on good terms with Josh and Zac._

"_Morning, what's up?"_

"_Hayley, I'm so so sorry about what Josh did. Honestly, I had no idea he would do such thing to you." _

"_I don't understand…"_

"_He wrote some things about you on his blog and I'm sorry about that. It's all lies!" he yelled._

"_Since when he has a blog? And what did he write?" The doorbell rang. "Just wait a min, I will call you back!" I said and hung up._

_I opened the door. Jeremy and Taylor came in. They were angry and irritated._

"_Hey, what's the matter?" I asked as they sat on the couch._

_Jeremy looked up at me. "First of all, we love you Hayles and we won't let anyone hurt you." _

"_And Paramore is still a band." Taylor added. He opened my laptop and when he found what Josh wrote he gave it to me so as I could read._

_When I read it, I couldn't understand what the hell is going on with Josh. Why would he do this to us? He just wrote lies and destroyed our friendship! And I'm sure that Zac hardly wrote anything. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I wanted to cry, but no, I won't let some stupid words on a screen get me. I won't let Josh's lies make me feel bad._

"_Hay, are you okay?" Tay asked and hugged me._

"_I'm just wondering, why would he do that to us? Why did he write all those things about us?" _

"_I think our fans will understand that Josh is lying! I am sure about it!" Jeremy said and looked down on the floor. "Or at least I hope so…" He's furious with Josh and so are we, but it's strange if Jeremy's nervous and angry, he is usually calm and relaxed. _

"_You know what? I'm gonna find Josh! I'm promise I will kill him!" Jeremy yelled and headed towards the door._

_Taylor did not let him leave. "You won't go anywhere. He has done what he did and now he's out of our ways, out of our lives! He won't give a shit about us, so why should we care?" _

_Jeremy sighed and sat next to me._

"_You know what boys, I'm gonna call Josh, just to sort things out! After that we won't talk to him. Never again." I said and took my phone out of my pocket._

_Jeremy's POV_

"_No no no, you won't call him." I said and grabbed Hayley's phone._

"_Why not?" she asked. _

"_Cause after all that Josh and you have been through, you shouldn't just call him. You should meet somewhere, sort things out, and then we will live like he is dead." _

"_Your right Jeremy, but I don't know if I can do that…" _

"_We can come with you if you want to." Taylor said. Hayley shrugged and walked towards her room._

_Hayley's POV_

_I got in my room, closed the door and sat on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking. Why would Josh do this? How could he? After so many years, after what we have been through? I know that it hurts, but I must forget him and with that I don't mean I have feelings for him. If only I could travel back in time…_

_Anyways, I wore some black skinny jeans with a black sweatshirt and my Doc Marten's white boots. I fixed my hair (I think I need to dye them again) and got out of my room. Tay and Jeremy are still here waiting for me._

"_Hay, where are you going?" they asked in unison._

"_To find Josh." _

"_Do you want us to come with you?" Taylor asked._

"_No I can do that on my own…Thanks anyway." I said, got in my car and headed towards Josh's home._

_**Please review! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Josh's POV_

_Jenna and I were watching a movie. I looked out of the window. A car was in the driveway. I don't know who it is, I just hope it won't be Hayley or Jeremy or Taylor. Especially Hayley. Then a red haired girl got out of the car. Oh hell…it's Hayley! Jenna stood up._

"_Hey, where you are going?" I asked. _

"_To bring some snacks." We heard a knock on the door. "I'm going to open the door!" Jenna said and headed towards the door. I ran and got in the bathroom, so as to be away from Hayley. I heard Jenna saying "Oh, hi Hayley! How are you?" _

"_I'm fine, thanks. Is Josh here?" _

"_He is in the bathroom…Do you want a coffee or something else to drink?" she asked._

"_Oh no, thanks…"_

_It will be obvious that I'm a coward who's afraid of Hayley if I don't get out of the bathroom, so I got out cause I am not afraid of Hayley. I just don't want to see her, is it so bad? I don't want to be friends with her. They looked at me. "I have to go to my best friend, she's facing a serious problem, I must help her…" Jenna said, grabbed her jacket and left. So it's Hayley and me now._

"_Hi Hayley! How come you came round?" I said. _

_She looked deep into my eyes. "Don't pretend that nothing happened between us Joshie…" _

_I wanted to laugh when she called me like that. The last time she did it was when we were still dating, when we were teenagers. Now it sounds ridiculous to me, though I still like it. But I won't admit it. I won't let her know. I shouldn't. _

"_What do you mean Hayley?" I said and got very close to her. _

"_I mean that I want to sort things out. Why did you do that? I still can't believe it! After so many years of friendship?" she said. She was looking in my eyes as before and we came very close. I guess I lost control when I looked in to her awesome big green eyes. I kissed her but she pushed me away. _

"_What do you think your doing Josh?"she yelled. A sec later I found myself lying on the floor. Hayley punched me and I'm bleeding. I didn't see that coming. _

"_Stay away from me, you freak!" she screamed and jumped in her car. "What you wrote about us was dreadful! And the way you misbehaved was so damn immature!" she shouted and left._

_Zac's POV_

_I was playing drums. When I do I forget everything that bothers me. But I cannot forget what Josh did, what he wrote on his blog. So I got in my car and headed towards his house. In a way, I wanna kill him though he's my brother. Since he left Paramore he behaves so oddly. He's angry, irritated and shouts to everyone. He doesn't admit it but I know that he thinks of Hayley. When I entered the driveway, I saw that the front door was open. Before I got in, I saw Josh on the floor. There was blood all over his face. I helped him stand up._

"_Josh, what the hell...?" He hardly talked. "Tell me what happened!" I demanded. _

"_Hayley happened…" he said and wiped the blood off his face._

"_She was here?" _

"_Yeah, she left a few min ago…" _

"_And what she said?" _

"_That she wanted to sort things out." I'm sure he said he doesn't know anything, but he knows what he did. Josh's getting on my nerves._

"_And you pretended you don't know anything, huh?" _

"_BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE IS MAD AT ME! DONT YOU UNDERSTAAAAAAND?" he screamed. I feel like slapping him. _

"_Josh, that's ENOUGH! I'm bored of your misbehavior! And I hate the fact that you make their lives miserable! Especially Hayley's life! Just STOP IT!" I yelled, got in my car and drove the way back home._

_Taylor's POV_

_Jeremy and I are at Hayley's. We were playing cards, and suddenly Hay came in and slammed the front door. She was ready to explode._

"_Did you guys have a fight?" I asked as she sat next to me. She was so angry that her hands were shaking. _

"_I told him I wanna learn why he'd do such thing and he misbehaved. He pretended not knowing anything and then he kissed me! And I punched him too strong but I don't care." she said. _

_Jeremy laughed. "You did the right thing Hayley! He deserved it. I wish I was there to see that wonderful moment!" he said and laughed again. "I must go now I have to pick Kat from the airport. See ya later!" he said and left. I left too a few min later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hayley's POV_

_We're preparing for another tour! That's massive! In two days we set off and I'm so excited! It's also strange at the same time cause it will be our first tour without Josh and Zac. I still can't believe it! Jeremy told us that Kat will tour with us too and it's weird because it's the first time I'm touring with another girl. It's good for Jeremy too cause he hardly sees Kat. They are such a great couple. But everytime I look at them they remind me of the old times when Josh and I were a couple. And now he belongs to my past. Taylor and Jeremy are my future. Paramore is my future. I had an incoming call that interrupted my thoughts. Jenna was calling me. How did she find my phone number?_

"_Jenna? Is that you?" I was too shocked to hear her voice. She called me just to ask why I punched her stupid husband, that's for sure._

"_Yeah, it's me. Could you explain to me what happened? And why you hit Josh? Did you have a fight?"_

"_You should better ask Josh."_

"_I asked him, but I wanted to hear your point of view too. I'm not sure if he tells me the truth."_

"_Okay…well, I told him I wanted to sort things out and he said he doesn't know anything. Then…" I can't tell her that he kissed me cause I don't want them to have a fight because of me. I can be bad, but not evil. Though I hate Josh with all my heart I don't want them to break up or anything. _

"_Then he did the same thing and I punched him." _

"_Ok then."_

"_What did he say to you?" I asked._

"_That you kissed him, he slapped you and then you hit him on the face. He's still bleeding. I didn't believe him at all so I called you."_

"_Ok Jenna. And tell Josh not to do something like that again, I'm afraid that Jeremy is going to kill him…" I said and laughed. _

"_Yeah, I didn't like what he did to you guys."_

"_Okay. Good night Jenna. And thanks for calling me." With that I hung up._

_It's Friday night. Our flight is arranged at 10 in the morning, so I must get ready. I have already packed my stuff. And I know I'm ready to tour for the first time without Josh and Zac. I'm sure we will have a great time! I heard a car coming. It was Jeremy._

"_Hi boys!" I said and sat in the backseat with Tay. They didn't talk. _

"_What's the matter?" I asked. They were angry and irritated, especially Jeremy. _

"_Tell her what happened Taylor…" he said and continued driving._

"_Well, a few min ago a car almost crashed into ours…" _

"_And what about that?" I giggled. "Your still alive!"_

"_Josh tried to crash into Jeremy's car." _

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" I just couldn't believe Josh did that. He wasn't that bad, but now he is, I guess. And I don't like it. Nobody likes it. _

"_I don't give a damn about him. Not anymore."_

"_You do the right thing Hay." Jeremy said._

"_Oh and I didn't tell you what happened last night!"_

"_What?" Taylor asked curiously._

"_Jenna called me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause she didn't believe Josh at all and she wanted me to tell her my point of view. Josh lied to her."_

"_What did he say to her?" Jeremy asked._

"_That I kissed him, he slapped me and I punched him. Lies…"_

"_Oh my God how could he do that?"_

"_He's Josh, what can I say?"_

_Our phones rang. We all had a message from Zac. "Good luck! Have a great time! " the message said._

_I looked at Taylor. A tear ran down his cheek._

''_Oh Tay…" I said and hugged him. _

"_I just miss him so much…"_

"_Know that…but your still best friends no matter what Josh did." _

"_Yeah, but I wish he was here…" he said and looked at the message one more time._

"_I miss him too…" _

_Zac will always be in my heart. He will always be the best drummer. Nobody can replace him. _

"_Oh stop it! Don't make me cry too!" Jeremy said. We laughed._

_My phone rang for the second time in the last 5 min. It is my boyfriend, Chad. _

"_Good luck! LOVE YOU " the message said. I sent him "Thanks, love you too! :D". I guess I fell asleep until I heard Jeremy's voice._

"_Wake up sleepy girl!" he yelled into my ear. He's crazy!_

"_What the hell Jeremy? Let me sleep 2 more min…please…"_

"_We'll miss our flight! Get out of the car NOW!"_

_Things are too different without Josh and Zac in the band. I wish Zac would come back…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Hayley's POV_

_It's just a couple of hours after our first show and we decided to go out tonight. We had a whale of time, as always. The best was that we met some crazy fans. I love meeting fans. They are our family. Yeah. We all are a huge family._

_I still remember the last fan meeting we had with Josh and Zac. They seemed to be uneasy and that made us feeling awkward. Now it's much better. I mean without Josh. Maybe it was meant for him to leave Paramore. _

_When we got back home, I fell asleep in my bunk which is next to Taylor's bunk. I was so tired that I wouldn't wake up even if Jeremy sing loudly into my ear. I love him very much, but I should tell that this guy has an awful voice. But it's ok I love him no matter what._

"_Hayley, are you ok?" Tay asked as he sat next to me in my bunk._

"_Yeah…What happened? I feel scared…"_

"_You had a nightmare, I guess…You screamed and then you woke up."_

"_Oh, okay…"_

"_You ok? Sure?" he asked. His voice was full of concern._

"_Yes Taylor, thanks."_

"_I will sleep with you, I don't want you to dream of another nightmare." he said and I made space for him. _

"_Night Button…" I joked. Button is Taylor's nickname._

"_Night Spongebob…"he whispered to me and giggled._

_A few min later, I turned my head around. Taylor was sleeping. But I couldn't. I couldn't and it wasn't because Tay was snoring a bit. It was because I couldn't stop thinking. I cannot stop thinking about what Josh did to us. But I was thinking more of our show than him. It was great though Zac wasn't with us. That night I realized that Where The Lines Overlap is my favourite song. I like it the most when it says 'No one is as lucky as us, we're not at the end, but, oh we already won..!' Yeah. No one is as lucky as me cause I have Taylor and Jeremy by my side._

_Jeremy's POV_

_I think that Looking Up is the song that expresses me the most. Because after what happened with Josh and Zac, Paramore is still a band and things are better than before. Although I wish Zac would come back. I miss him so much…_

_Taylor's POV_

_If someone would ask me which song is my favourite one, I'd say Born For This. We are still a band and we are born to do what we do now. We'll never let this go. We will write new songs, we will publish a new album, we are going to tour more than ever. Now I feel like nothing can stop us._

_Hayley's POV_

_It's half an hour before our second show and I'm sitting backstage. The boys are getting ready. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing. I had an incoming call from Zac. _

"_Hi Hayles, what's up?" I think he's sad._

"_Good, everything's alright…What about you? I think that something bad happened. Am I right?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah, your always right…"_

"_Then tell me what happened."_

"_Oh, eh…nothing important…"_

"_Pleaseeeeeeeeee tell me…" I begged him._

"_It's about Jenna."_

"_Jenna? Why? What happened?"_

"_Actually, it's about Jenna and Josh. They have some problems, they fight a lot lately, since we left Paramore. And I'm confused, I don't know who's right and who's wrong. I don't know which side to take…"_

"_Okay, but why you told me? You know that after your bro did to us I don't care about him!"_

"_You begged me to tell you the matter…"_

"_Know that…Sorry…" I said and giggled a little._

"_It's okay. Tell Tay and Jeremy that I miss them…"_

"_I'll…" I said and with that I hung up. I wanted to cry. If only he would come back…_

"_Hey are you ready to rock?" It was Taylor and he had a huge smile on his cute face._

"_We're getting out in 2 min! Get ready!" Jeremy shouted._

_Jeremy's POV _

_The concert is over and we are sitting on the tour bus. And I know that something's wrong with Hayley. Taylor's having a shower and Kat is painting her nails, so it's the perfect chance to talk with Hay._

"_What's wrong Spongebob?" I asked and sat next to her on her bunk._

_She giggled. "How can you understand when something's going on with me?"_

"_I have incredible psychic powers…" I joked and we both dissolved into laughter. "So tell me what's wrong?" _

_She looked at me and tears started running down her cheeks. "Oh please don't cry…" I said and hugged her. We were sitting like that for ages, until Hay broke the silence. _

"_I'm just so confused…"she said while crying._

"_So tell me the matter and I will help you."_

_Taylor got in. "What happened Hayley?" He ran towards her and gave her a hug, then sat next to her._

"_Ok I'll tell you…"she said and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Well, Zac called me before the show and he was kind of gloomy. I begged him to tell me what's wrong and he did."_

"_What was it?" Taylor asked. He was worried about his best friend. He's always worried about us._

"_He said that he's confused cause Josh and Jenna are having some problems and that they fight a lot since they left the band and he doesn't know which side to take. But I don't know why the hell I care about Josh and his stupid problems…" she finally said._

_I giggled a bit. "I'd be on Jenna's side. How she puts up with him? If I were in her shoes I'd break up with him. I admire her for her being with him!" _

_Hay laughed, but Taylor was serious. "Do you guys think they will get a divorce?" he asked._

_Hayley shrugged. "Don't know, don't care…" _

_I looked back at her. She was ready to break down. "Damn you Josh Farro!" she screamed and got out of the room. Kat got in. "Jeremy? Tay? What went wrong?" she asked._

"_Josh happened!" we both said in unison. _

"_I'm going to find Hayley." she said and walked away._

"_Do you think that Hay has a thing for Josh?" Taylor asked._

"_No Button…" I joked and then I started laughing so hard that he couldn't calm me down. How did that question slip his mind? Oh yeah, I forgot. Only Taylor could think something like that…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Hayley's POV_

_It's 3 in the morning and I cannot sleep. I'd sleep with Jeremy or Taylor, but they are so tired that they deserve to rest. I started crying again and the reason why I cry is named Josh. I just don't know why I cry when I think of him, I don't know why I even think of him…He doesn't deserve anyone's attention cause he thinks he's the perfect man, but he's not. He's far far away from perfect. 'You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you…' My favourite lyrics of Playing God which is written for Josh. As Ignorance is. But that's enough! I won't think of that idiot never again! My life's so much better without him._

_I looked at Kat and the boys. They are sleeping. I walked into the kitchen to drink some water. When I was ready to go back to bed I saw someone standing behind me. _

"_Sorry if I scared you Hayley." Kat said._

"_Oh it's okay…" I had a brainstorm. "Hey I have a great idea!" I said._

"_What is it?" Kat asked curiously._

"_Tay and Jeremy have done too many pranks on me, so now…"_

"_Now we know they will freak out when they wake up…" she said and we giggled._

_I opened my bag and found some red lipstick and eyeliner. Kat took a purple and a red marker._

_The boys are still sleeping. I looked at Taylor. He was snoring a bit._

"_Take this." Kat said and gave me her hot pink nail polish. I made Taylor up and Kat painted his nails. Luckily he didn't wake up. He was snoring louder instead._

_Then we walked near to Jeremy. Kat winked at me and we laughed. She painted his face and body red and black with the markers we found before. We giggled again. "They will be mad at us tomorrow…" Kat whispered to me as we climbed in our bunks._

_Taylor's POV_

_It's kind of weird. We all woke up at the same time. "Jeremy, are you ok?" I asked and ran to him. _

"_Yeah why?" He looked at me from top to bottom and started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Take a look at yourself but first tell me what happened yesterday night." I demanded._

_He stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious face. He took a look at himself and then looked at Hayles and Kat who were eating cereals. _

"_Hey girls, I'm not that bad…" he said and got close to Hay. "Old Hayley is back!" he screamed happily and started tickling her. _

"_Please Jeremy stop it..!" Hay screamed._

"_Only if you say please!" he said._

"_PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_He took his hands off Hayley, who sat on the couch trying to catch her breath up and looked back at me. _

"_But my little sister over there is worse than me I guess…" he said and pointed at me. I gave him my 'What's going on?' look. _

"_Take a look at yourself Button…" I walked in front of the mirror and did what Jeremy said. "Jeremy I d-"_

"_What?" he asked and laughed with the girls._

"_Oh my God!" I screamed and fell on the floor while laughing with them. I just can't believe that my lips were red and eyeliner is running down my cheeks. Hayles did that. And Kat painted my nails pink! Old Hayley's back. Now I know she doesn't think of an idiot named Josh._

_Hayley's POV_

_It was all so fun! After that Taylor ate breakfast and forced Kat to remove the nail polish off his nails. He was still giggling and so did we._

_It was one year ago and we were all in the tour bus. Jeremy, Taylor and Josh were sleeping. Zac winked at me and climbed out of his bunk. He walked in the kitchen and got back with a red marker. I climbed out of my bed and laughed. He gave me a pink marker and took a look at Josh, who had stretched his body all over his bunk. He was snoring louder than Jeremy and Taylor. I wrote 'I am an idiot' in capitals on Josh's forehead and Zac drew little red hearts on his chest and arms. We giggled for a sec. I took a photo of Josh and got back in my bunk. The next morning Josh woke up a few min later than we did and when he figured out what Zac and I did he almost got mad! It was just a prank! For God's sake! _

_Another reason why my life is better without Josh. He hates pranks in the middle of the night. But I don't._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Hayley's POV_

_It has been one week after our tour has been completed and I'm home. It was great and I'm sure we wouldn't have so much fun if Josh was with us. When we were touring before the whole break up thing our tours weren't so fun cause Josh would destroy it all. He barely smiled or did pranks and stupid things like the rest of us did. And honestly I did not think of him this last week. Anyway, we are going to see a movie at Jeremy's tonight, and the best is that Zac will come too. I missed him so much!_

_Time passed quickly and I got ready. I drove to Jeremy's and it's the first time that I'm not late. New record for me! A few min later the boys came too. _

"_Oh Zac I missed you so much!" I yelled and gave him a huge hug._

"_I missed you too guys!" he said and sat with us in the living room._

_The horror movie we saw wasn't so scary. But Taylor was screaming like a little girl every time he saw blood or dead people. He always does._

"_Do you want to see a second thriller?" Jeremy asked. Taylor looked at him. He was terrified._

"_Oh no Jeremy, don't scare the poor girl over there…She is too terrified." Kat joked._

"_Oh yeah…Button is too scared to see another horror movie…" I said and laughed with the guys._

"_Yeah, I'm too frightened… I can't see another thriller." Tay said and giggled._

"_My little baby is too scared!" Zac joked and Taylor punched him. They dissolved into laughter._

_That always happens. They would laugh and joke when we were all together, when Josh and I were dating. Old good times. You must remember them so as not to forget your past, but you should live your life at the same time._

_A phone rang. Zac had a message from Josh. He seemed to be sad._

"_Hey, what's the matter?" I asked._

"_Something happened to Josh."_

"_Okay then don't tell me."_

_He laughed. "I knew it."_

"_You knew what?"_

"_That you don't want to learn. And I also know that you sometimes think of Josh." he said._

"_Only sometimes…cause I can't forget what happened between us in the past…And I'm sure that neither can he though he won't admit it."_

"_Yeah, your right…I just cannot believe what happened."_

"_What?" I asked curiously. I don't care about Josh's personals but I'm curious to learn what he did wrong this time._

"_Jenna and he had a big fight and they decided to stay away from each other for a few days."_

"_Oh really? I hope they will make up." Kat said._

"_You were right T." Jeremy said._

"_About what?" I asked._

"_He thinks that Josh and Jenna might get a divorce."_

"_Oh okay."_

"_Hey I have a great idea! Why don't you sleep over to my house?" Jeremy asked._

"_It's a wonderful idea!" Tay and Zac said in unison._

"_Yeah I agree!" I said._

_I suddenly woke up. It's 5 in the morning. I'm lying next to Taylor in Jeremy's guestroom. The bed is huge, so we all fit on it. I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't. And the reason why I can't sleep is called Josh. Again._

_Zac got in the room and laid next to me. "Oh you scared me!" I said.  
>"Sorry Hayles…I had been to the kitchen."<em>

"_As usual." I laughed._

"_Whatever…You okay Spongebob?" he asked._

"_Don't know…"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_A man who is called Josh."_

"_He laughed. "I will ask you something and you will tell me the truth. Okay?"_

"_Okay…" I hope he won't ask me about Josh._

"_Are you in love with Josh?" Oh no!_

"_Oh Zac, you're insane! How could I? I'm in love with Chad. Besides, Josh is married to Jenna!"_

"_Whatever you say…But I don't know if I believe you…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Josh's POV_

_I was in Zac's room. While I was playing guitar, he came in. "Morning what's up?" he said._

"_I'm bored…By the way, where were you all night?"_

"_Hayley, Taylor and me slept over at Jeremy's."_

"_WHAT? How can you be friends with them?" _

_What I said annoyed him. "I didn't know I should ask permission from you Josh!"_

"_Hey, I didn't say that to annoy you!"_

"_You're so strange lately…Since we left Paramore, you are different. You are moody and order people what to do!"_

"_Oh shut up Zac!" I yelled._

"_No I won't!" He sat next to me. "Did you talk with Jenna?" he asked._

"_No. We don't talk to each other now."_

"_Is it because of Hayley? Tell me the truth."_

"_Don't talk about her!" I demanded._

"_Oh come on Josh! I know everything! Jenna and you fight because of Hayles! Aren't I right? I know you have feelings for her!"_

"_Hey why you call her Hayles?" I'm the only one who calls her like that! Ok, I'm the one who called her like that when we were a couple. It was great back then…_

"_Hey bro? Do you hear me?" I guess I was dreaming of her._

"_Yes I do and NO! I'm not in love with Hayley!"_

"_Don't lie to me…You love her."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO! I don't! And get the hell out of my room now!"_

"_That's my room Josh!" Oh. How awkward._

"_Okay. And I'm NOT in love with her!" I grabbed my guitar, slammed the door and went to the living room. At the same time my sis came back from school._

"_Hi Josh!" she said happily and hugged me. "How come you didn't come with Jenna?" I didn't give an answer. "Where is she? What happened?" Oh no, she is too clever, she will figure out the matter. I hope she won't say what Zac said before. But I must admit that he's right for one thing. The reason why Jenna and I fight is Hayley._

_It was 2 days after Zac and I left Paramore. Jenna and I were about to go for a walk. I kissed her, but she got mad and pushed me away. Then she slapped me. _

"_Why did you do that?" I asked._

"_Cause when you were kissing me you said 'I love you Hayles!'"_

"_Look, I'm sorry a-"_

"_Don't talk to me! Stay away!" she screamed and locked herself in our bedroom. It's all because of Hayley._

"_Eh, Josh? Hello?" I didn't hear her cause I was thinking of that day. _

"_Eh…Jenna and I had a fight and we decided to stay away from each other for some days…" I finally said. _

_She sat next to me and gave me a hug. "I hope you will make up guys, but do you know what would be the best?"_

"_Noooo…Tell me…"_

"_If Hayley and y-"_

"_STOP IT! Just stop it! Why you all think that Hayley and I will date again? I'm sick of hearing that!" I yelled, stood up, grabbed my jacket and got ready to leave. _

"_Seriously Josh, why don't you make up with Hayley?" my mom asked. _

_I couldn't stand this. I ran out of the house. Hayley Williams, something bad will happen to you today. Get ready to face me!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Hayley's POV_

_Taylor is at my place. We are playing basketball at the backyard, and I'm thinking of quiting the game cause he's much taller than I am (just kidding I won't let him win). Finally he won as usual. _

_My phone is ringing. It's Jeremy._

"_Hi Jeremy, what's up?"_

"_Hayles, this is urgent. I don't mean to alarm you, but turn your laptop on and see what Josh wrote about you on his blog. I'm coming over." he said and hung up. Okay, what stupidity did Josh do again?_

"_What happened Hay?" Taylor asked as we sat on the couch._

"_Don't know yet I'll find out in a min and when I do I'm gonna kill Josh and t-Oh. My. God." I couldn't speak from the shock._

_What I saw on his blog was a photo of us kissing. It was taken about 5 years ago. _

"_This photo is recent. Hayley and I are a couple now." he wrote. Some fans wrote some comments on it like 'Hayley broke up with Chad!', 'Oh my God Josh is cheating on Jenna', 'how could Hayley cheat on her boyfriend?' and some others were worse than them. This situation must come to an end. _

_The doorbell rang. Jeremy came over as he said before. _

"_Did you read it?" he asked. Taylor and I nodded._

"_How could he do that to me? Why he hates me so much?" I yelled and tried to keep the tears inside, but I couldn't so I started crying._

"_Hay, please calm down and don't cry…" Taylor said and hugged me. Jeremy squeezed my hand. We were sitting like that for ages, until he broke the silence. _

"_I think I know why Josh did that to you." He was serious._

"_Then tell us what you thought…" Taylor said._

_Jeremy looked at me. "I think that Josh has still feelings for you Hayley."_

"_Yeah, of course. The only feelings he has for me are anger and hatred." I said and laughed._

"_No Hayley, I'm not kidding."_

"_How did you think of it Jeremy?"_

"_It's the truth Hayles."_

"_No it isn't."_

"_Yes it is. Think about it. I don't think that all that is a coincidence. And remember what Zac told you. Since they left Paramore, Josh can't control his feelings for you. It's so obvious Hayley, why don't you see the truth?"_

"_Which truth?"_

"_Josh is in love with you!"_

"_But I don't love him and I don't care whether he's in love with me or not ok?" I yelled._

_He sighed. "We should talk with Zac. He's the only one that can tell us what's really going on with that Josh situation."_

"_Yeah, your right." Taylor said. He called Zac and after a few min he hung up and smiled. _

"_He's coming over!" he yelled excitedly._

_I'm so confused…My feelings are mixed up. I wish I could read others minds, just to know when they lie or not. It'd be cool. _

_We heard a knock on the door. Chad, my mom and Josh's mom were outside. I opened the door. "Come in." I said._

"_Look Hayley, I'm so so so sorry about Josh…I really am…" Josh's mom said._

"_It's ok Mrs Farro. Zac will come over and he'll explain to us what Josh did and why he did it."_

"_Hayles, are you ok?" Chad asked and gave me a hug._

"_I think so…" I said and kissed him. My mom smiled and sat on the couch._

"_If I ever meet Josh I promise I'm gonna kill him!"_

"_No Chad, please. He has done enough I wanna live as if he is dead."_

"_Whatever you want Hayley…" he said._

_The doorbell rang. Zac finally came. _

"_Hey come in!" I said and let him in._

"_First of all I hope that you're not mad at me…" he said and looked at us._

"_Of course we are not mad at you! You have nothing to do with what Josh did! Now explain to us why he would do such thing." my mom said and sat next to me on the sofa._

"_Okay, it's a huge story…" He sat on the floor next to Tay and took a deep breath. "It all started when Josh and I left Paramore. As you already know, since then he is bad-tempered and orders people around. When we left Paramore we made sure we will be on good terms with Hayley, Jeremy and Taylor. Or at least I hoped so… Next day I woke up and Jenna called me and said that Josh wrote his own exit statement on his blog. I read it and found out that my bro wrote lies about everyone, even me! But the worst part is that the main target of that was Hayley. No one knew that Josh would do such thing. A few days after that Jenna and he started fighting almost everyday, until they had a big fight and they decided to stay away from each other a few days. They will talk the day after tomorrow. I tried to talk to him, I really tried to help him but he turned me down again and again. I talked to him a few hours ago, I tried to and I asked him…"_

"_What did you asked him? Cause then he was mad at us." his mom said._

"_Well, I think that he behaves like that because he has still feelings for Hayley and I asked him if this is true. He got mad. I'm not a mind reader but I can understand how he feels about Hay and what he thinks of her. And I'm not the only one who thinks what I think. Our sis figured that out too. But Josh is so selfish and he won't admit it!"_

"_Hey wait a min! You mean that J-"_

"_Yeah, Josh has a love for Hayley."_

"_What? That can't be true!" Chad said._

"_Don't worry baby, your not gonna lose me…" I said and kissed him. He kissed me back._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Zac's POV_

_It has been 2 days since Josh wrote on his blog that Hayley and he are a couple again. He had said to me that he'd talk with Jenna tonight. On the one hand, I don't want them to get a divorce, but, on the other hand I want that to happen cause I know that he loves Hay. I'm one hundred percent sure about that, though he doesn't admit it. I decided to call him. _

"_Hi Josh."_

"_What?" He was sad, ready to cry. Or he pretended to be broken hearted._

"_I just wanted to know what happened with Jenna."_

"_We are getting a divorce." he said. His voice was cold._

"_Oh. I'm sorry."_

"_No you're not sorry!" he yelled._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Cause I know that you want me to be with Hayley!"_

"_Not just me, everybody wants it. And don't shout at me!"_

"_I will yell as much as I want to!" He hung up. After a min Jenna called me._

"_Oh, hi Jenna!" I said._

"_Hi Zac. Did you talk with…with Josh?" She blew her nose and continued crying. Her heart is broken. But Josh's heart isn't. I know that._

"_Yes I did."_

"_Did you know that? Did Josh tell you his feelings about Hayley?"_

"_Well I d-"_

"_Tell me the truth. I can stand it."_

"_He didn't talk about Hayley at all. And when I'd ask him about her he would shout at me."_

"_Oh okay…I see…" She hung up._

_Hayley's POV_

_I told Taylor and Jeremy to come over my house._

"_We need to talk guys." I said as they sat on the couch._

"_About what?" Jeremy asked._

"_About the band."_

"_What about it guys?" Taylor said._

"_Now it's just me and you." I said and pointed at them. "And we need a new drummer, don't you think so?" It hurts when I say it, but it's the truth._

"_Yeah, and we need one more person to play the guitar." he added._

"_So what do we do?"_

_I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "Don't know…"_

"_Hey I found it!" Tay shouted excitedly._

"_What?" Jeremy and I asked in unison._

"_We could organize something like an audition. Everybody can try out. What do you think?" _

"_I think that…YOUR IDEA IS GREAT!" I yelled happily and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. Jeremy nodded in agreement._

"_So when do we start?" Taylor asked while catching his breath up._

"_What about the day after tomorrow in the morning?" I asked. The boys nodded. _

"_Done with this…" Jeremy said._

"_Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I said._

"_Sorry Hayles, Kat is sick and I can't leave her alone…"_

"_It's okay then…" Jeremy waved at us and left._

"_What about you Button?" I laughed._

"_If you say you're sorry I will stay for tonight." he said and started tickling me._

"_Ok, ok, I take it back Taylor… I'm sorry!" I yelled and he let go of me._

_All in a sudden, I woke up in the middle of the night. I took a look at my alarm clock. It's 4:30 in the morning. But that time I'm not thinking of anything. I didn't think of Josh. I don't know what's wrong with me but I jumped out of my bed, went downstairs and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I started writing weird sentences. Half an hour later I finished and read what I wrote. They were some lyrics that I created a few min ago. I ran upstairs and got in my room where Taylor was sleeping with me on my bed._

"_Tay, wake up! Wake up!"_

_Taylor's POV_

"_Tay wake up, wake up!" I heard someone yelling. I woke up, stretched my body and what I saw was Hayles with a piece of paper. She was wearing her biggest smile. _

"_Hey what happened? I am in desperate need of a good, long sleep." I said and stood up._

"_I wrote some new lyrics. Read them!" she said excitedly. I did._

"_Wow Hay, they're wonderful!" I said. I'm excited, but no one is as excited as her. "Why don't we call Jeremy to tell him?"_

"_Oh not now…Kat's sick and you know how mad Jeremy can be if you wake him up." I said and giggled. He did too._

"_Alright we'll call him tomorrow."_

_Jeremy's POV_

_I was sleeping while I heard my phone ringing. Why would Hayley call me at 8 in the morning?_

"_Morning, what's up?" I said and yawned._

"_Guess what!" It was Hayley._

"_Oh Spongebob, why you woke me up?" I joked._

"_Because I wrote some new lyrics!" She was excited and I like it when she is happy. I admire her cause after all that she's been through, she's still happy. She deserves it._

"_That's great! I'm coming over!" I said and she hung up. _

_A min later Kat woke up. "Morning Jeremy…" she said._

"_Good morning love! Are you feeling better today?" _

"_Oh yeah, much better…Where are you going?"_

"_To Hayley's, she wrote some new lyrics. Wanna come with me?"_

"_No, thanks…" She fell asleep again._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Hayley's POV_

_I'm so nervous…Tomorrow we have to choose 2 more new members for the band, and I still don't want a new drummer. I want only Zac. Nobody can replace him. While I was playing guitar, my phone started ringing. It was Chad. _

"_Hi, what's up?"_

"_How can you still talk to me?" He was furious and I don't know why._

"_What? You're the one who called me!"_

"_But you're the one who cheated on me!"_

"_Hey, calm down. I didn't cheat on you. I never did."_

"_You are lying!"_

"_Stop it okay? Who told you that stuff?" I asked._

"_It doesn't matter, I just found out everything!"_

"_Wait a min! Wh-"_

"_Don't shout at me! I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm breaking up with you Hayley!" he yelled and hung up.  
><em>

_I sat on my couch and started crying. How could he do that to me? Why did he do that? And who told him those things about me?_

_About an hour later I decided I wanna go out. I wore some blue jeans with a white sweatshirt and my sneakers and fixed my hair. I headed towards Starbucks._

_When I got in I saw the person I hate the most. Josh. He was sitting alone on a table near the window. And he seemed sad. I walked towards a table which was away from Josh's table and on my way to it, I bumped into someone and fell down on the floor. His coffee fell on my sweatshirt. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry…" he said and helped me stand up. "Are you ok?" he asked and at the moment I looked into his awesome dark blue eyes I thought I believe in love at first sight._

"_Yeah, I am alright…"_

"_Oh, I accidentally spilled your coffee on your clothes…I am sorry…Let me buy you a coffee."_

"_No thanks…it's okay…" I gave a cold look at Josh, who was staring at me. _

"_I was about to leave, you know…" I'm so embarrassed…_

"_Then let me drive you home." _

_I shrugged. "Okay then, thanks…By chance, I'm Hayley." _

_He smiled at a beautiful smile. "I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you."_

_He drove all the way to my home. We were talking endlessly._

"_I just can't believe that Hayley Williams from Paramore is in my car!" he said. I laughed. _

"_You know, I'm a big Paramore fan. And I don't say this because you're sitting next to me at the moment."_

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yeah. I have all your albums."_

"_You know, I like you. I really like you and I don't say this because you are driving me home. Could we…eh, change numbers or something and if you want to, we can hang out as friends."_

_He smiled again. "Oh yes, I'd like to!"_

_We changed our phone numbers and a few min later I was home. I jumped out of his car. "I'd tell you to come in for a drink or something but I have a lot of work to do. Is it okay with you?" I asked._

"_Yes, of course!"_

"_You know, we're writing new songs those days. We want to publish a new album. Just the 3 of us."_

"_Make sure I'll be the first one to buy it!" he said. That made me laugh._

"_Okay." _

"_So, see you Hayley… I'm gonna call you." He left._

_I got in and sat on my couch. Oh God…he's gorgeous. I think that I fell in love with him. Jeremy would say that I looked at him at the same way he looks at Kat._

_I had a message from Taylor. "I'm at Jeremy's, come over to work on the new songs ". So I changed clothes, got in my car and went to Jeremy's, but I'm not in the mood to do anything right now._

"_Hay, what happened? You look like a wreck…" Jeremy said and let me in. My eyes are still red from the tears._

"_Yeah, I feel awful…" I said and started crying again. The boys sat next to me and hugged me. _

_Kat walked down the stairs. "Hayley what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked._

"_Well…in the morning Chad called me and said I'm cheating on him and that he wants to break up with me…"_

"_WHAT?" they all asked in unison._

"_Right, I'm going to kill him now!" Jeremy yelled and headed towards the door._

"_No no, don't do that. Just leave him alone…"_

"_Okay, but I'm sure that something else happened today. I can see it in your eyes..." Tay said._

"_I went to Starbucks for a coffee and Josh was there." The boys looked at each other. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked._

"_Okay, we will tell you…"_

"_So tell me Taylor."_

"_I talked with Zac before I came over to Jeremy's and…Jenna and Josh are getting a divorce…"_

"_What? I mean, are you kidding me guys?"_

"_No. Hayley, I told you that Josh has feelings for you." Jeremy said._

"_But I have feelings for someone else!"_

"_Whoa, wait a min. You broke up with Chad just a few hours ago!"_

"_I figured out that I believe in love at the first sight."_

"_Tell us about him, pleaaaaaaaaaaase!" Taylor begged and looked and me with his puppy dog eyes._

"_Well, okay…When I was about to sit at a table, I bumped into a man and he accidentally spilled coffee on my clothes. He offered to drive me home and we met. His name is Daniel and he's a big Paramore fan."_

"_That's great! I wanna meet him!" Jeremy said. He was excited._

_Then we spent most of the afternoon working on our new songs._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Hayley's POV_

_Ι was at my home watching TV but I was bored and I also wanted to forget what happened in the morning. It is 8:30 in the evening, so I decided to call Daniel._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Oh, hi Hayley! How are you?"_

"_I'm bored… Want to hang out with me?"_

"_Yeah, sure! I'm finishing work at 9, do you want me to pick you up?"_

"_Yes, that would be great! See you later!" I said and hung up. I opened my closet. What should I wear tonight? It's strange that I care how I do look now cause when I was dating Chad we wouldn't go out very often. You see, it's hard when your boyfriend is a member of a band and it's even worse when your in a band too, you can't hang out with him very often. I would be excited if I could go out with him twice in a month. But now I don't care about him._

_The doorbell rang. My best friend Dakotah was outside._

"_Hey, come in!" _

"_Why are you so nervous?" she asked as she sat on the couch._

"_Come upstairs and I'll tell you."_

"_So tell me what's the matter?" she asked and sat on my bed._

"_It's kind of a huge story…"_

"_It's okay, tell me."_

"_Well, yesterday I was at Starbucks at I walked right into someone. We met and he will pick me up at 9."_

"_And what about Chad?"_

"_Oh…eh, Chad and I are…we are over…"_

"_Really? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It happened in the morning."_

"_Okay…and what about him?"_

"_Whom?"_

"_The boy who will pick you up later."_

"_Oh, you mean Daniel! Well, I don't know, I'm still getting over Chad."_

"_Hey, let go of him! He's not worthy of you Hay. A gazillion boys would die for you and you're stuck on Chad? Forget him!"_

"_I'm trying to and now you will help me. What should I wear tonight?"_

"_Oh, someone's in love…"_

"_Oh help me! It's already twenty to nine!"_

"_Okay, okay…"_

_Anyway, I wore my black skinny jeans with an orange T-shirt that matches my vivid cherry red hair. I looked out of the window and saw a black car coming. So I fixed quickly my hair, put my Doc Marten's white boots on, grabbed my stuff and got out. Dakotah winked at me._

"_Hi Daniel!" I said happily and jumped in his car._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I'm fine what about you?"_

"_I'm good…So, where do you want to go?"_

"_I'd go everywhere with you…" I said and then I realized he was flirting with me. How sweet…_

"_Choose a place and tell me…"_

_I took my thinking look. "What about going for ice-cream?"_

"_Yeah, that's a great idea! Then we can go for ice-skating if you want to."_

"_Okay, but you will take care of me…" I giggled. "I tried once when I was 7 and I broke my arm."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that…"_

_We ate ice-cream and after that we went for ice-skating._

"_Come on, try it, it's fun!" he said. I'm a bit afraid._

"_I will hold your hand, you won't fall down. I promise." _

_I smiled and he did too. He took my hand and we got in the ice skating rank together. He's such a sweet guy…I think I'm falling in love with him… _

_When he held my hand a wave of electricity ran through my whole body. I liked it. "Have you done ice-skating before?" I asked._

"_I have been a time or two with friends…"_

"_Okay…" I turned my head around and…I cannot believe it! The men I hate the most were standing a few feet away from me. They were staring at me in a mean way. I lost my focus and almost fell down, but before I crashed into the ice I felt Daniel's hands around my waist. Luckily he caught me, I could have hurt myself badly. _

"_Hey are you ok?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. I gave a cold look at Josh and Chad._

"_Yeah…Thank you for catching me, or I'd have broken a couple of bones."_

"_Your welcome." he said kindly. _

"_Can you do me a favour?"_

"_Of course yes, tell me."_

"_It's kind of weird, but, can you pretend you're my boyfriend?"_

"_Okay, no problem." He was eager to do it._

_Around a quarter later we were sitting on a table which was 2 tables away from Josh and Chad's table._

"_So, do you want to drink something?"_

"_No thanks…You?"_

"_No…" He looked into my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem to be afraid!"_

_Yes, I am afraid. Because Josh and Chad are walking towards us. I'm lucky cause Daniel is sitting next to me and somehow that makes me feel safe._

"_Ready to pretend we are a couple?" I said. _

_He nodded, and when we saw Josh getting closer, my eyes met Daniel's great dark blue eyes. _

"_Kiss me…" I whispered to him. I don't want to kiss him just to make Josh leave me alone, I do it because I want to. I want to kiss him. He kissed me softly. And I liked it. Then I turned my head around and saw Josh looking at us like an idiot. His mouth dropped open._

"_Hayley?" He was so shocked that he couldn't talk. I wish I could kill people by looking at them. If I would, Josh should have been a billion times dead now._

_I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "What do you want from me?" I said coldly._

"_Hayley? How could you?"_

"_Just go away. You know I don't want to talk to you."_

"_But y-"_

"_Just go away!"_

"_Go to hell!" he yelled while walking away._

"_Thank God! He left us alone!" I said happily and hugged Daniel, who, by the way is an amazing kisser. I won't let him know that._

"_Can I ask you something?" he said when sitting on my living room with me._

"_Yeah, of course!" I hope he won't ask me about Chad or Josh._

"_What happened with Chad?" Oh no._

"_Oh, it seems that a handsome man is stalking me!" I joked and we laughed._

"_Whatever…I don't think I'd ever do that to you, but don't gimme ideas…" I laughed again._

"_Eh…Chad and I…we are over. We broke up this morning." I said and tears started running down my cheeks._

"_Please don't cry…I don't think that such beautiful girls as you should cry…" he said and wiped my tears. _

"_He believed what Josh said!" I shouted. "Why?"_

"_Hayley, I read what Josh wrote and it's awful. If Chad believed him, then just let him go. He's not worthy of you, you deserve something better. Someone better."_

_I looked up at his awesome face. "Really?"_

"_Yes Hay. Cause you're wonderful."_

"_Thanks Daniel…" I said and looked at the clock._

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Oh no, of course no!"_

_A phone rang with Taylor's favourite song: Born For This._

"_Is it yours?" I asked._

"_Yes, it's my sis."_

"_Do you live with your family?"_

"_No. Officially I'm from England. My parents live in London and I'm living there with my sis."_

"_Okay."_

"_Sorry Hay, but I must leave. She's sick and dizzy and I'm afraid that when I go home I will find her lying on the floor. And I don't want that to happen."_

"_Ok then. Eh…see you tomorrow?" _

"_I have the day off on Saturday, so if you want to we can go out." Today's Thursday._

"_Okay, I will call you tomorrow!" He gave me a kiss on the check and left._

_It's strange because it's only 2 days after I met him and now I think I have feelings for him. They got stronger the moment we kissed. _

_When I was about to sleep, my phone rang. It was Daniel. "Goodnight Hay! " the message said._

"_Night :D" I sent to him and fell asleep on my bed._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Taylor's POV_

_I'm so nervous today…It's Friday morning. This is the day that 2 more persons will become official members of the band. But I don't want a new drummer. The only person I need now is Zac. I wish he'll come back. He's my best friend and I can't be away from him, it was great when we used to work together. I remembered his reaction when Hayley had written Careful._

_We were all at Jeremy's. Hayley was excited about the new lyrics as always._

"_Hey guys!" she said and sat between Josh and me._

"_Did you bring the new lyrics?" Jeremy asked._

"_No, I left them home. What do you think?" She laughed and took a yellow notebook out of her bag. This is the notebook in which she writes lyrics. _

"_Take it." She gave Jeremy the paper, who was as excited as her when he read the lyrics._

"_They are great Hay!" he said and gave Zac the notebook. _

"_Yeah, I agree with Jeremy!" he said when he read them and passed the notebook to me._

'_Open your eyes, like I opened mine, it's only the real world, a life you will never know!' _

_That was my favourite part on Hayley's lyrics. And I have a feeling. A bad feeling. I'm sure that these lyrics are written for Josh. Hayles did the right thing. Josh should understand that he's not perfect. If he was, he wouldn't fight with Hayley for no reason, he wouldn't let her go. If he was perfect, they wouldn't break up._

_I read carefully every word. Hay put her soul on that song and someone could figure it out easily. Her feelings are being shown in her lyrics, and this song is special. _

"_Oh, come on Taylor!" Josh said. "Give it to me, you should have read it a million times by now!" He grabbed the notebook from my hand._

_When he finished reading he was shocked, so shocked that he could hardly talk. Zac, Jeremy and I looked at each other as if we had predicted that something would happen between Hayley and Josh._

"_Hayley? I don't get you." Josh said and looked into her eyes._

"_I don't understand…"_

"_You wrote this fo-"_

"_Yes Josh! These lyrics are written for you! Stop thinking you're the perfect man who can do everything right and get back to reality!" she shouted at him._

"_What the hell Hayley? What's wrong with you?"_

"_You mean, what's wrong with you!"_

_He got so angry that I thought he would hit us with his guitar, but he just threw the notebook at the wall and left Jeremy's home._

_Anyway, let's get back to the present. I wore some black skinny jeans with a red T-shirt and my black converse all-star shoes. Then I got in my car and drove towards Hayley's._

"_Hey, come in!" she said._

_I got in and sat on her red couch. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"_

"_Well, I-I'm not okay…I don't know…"_

"_Hey, calm down and tell me what's wrong." she said and sat next to me._

"_Just tell me, how can I be okay when I know that we have to choose a new drummer for the band? Zac can't be replaced. I want him back so bad…"_

"_Oh Tay…he can't be replaced, your right. I wish he would come back…" she said and hugged me._

"_What time it is?" I asked, just to change the topic. I don't want to talk about Zac for the rest of the day. That just breaks my heart._

"_Oh, it's quarter to ten. We must go, Jeremy is waiting for us!" she said._

_We got into my car and when we reached the place, we saw that hundreds of people waited to be seen. They want so much to be one of us, I can see it on their faces. Jeremy was waiting for us. If you're with Hayley you just can't be on time where you have to be. She's always late, but we love her._

_Lots of people tried out for the drumming part. I don't think that they are good enough to replace my best friend._

"_One more person and we're done…" I whispered to Jeremy. I just cannot stand it._

"_Next!" Hayley yelled. She's too tired to get through this, but she does her best to hide it._

_The door opened and- "Jeremy! Tell me this is not a dream!" I yelled excited. Zac got in. _

_He smiled. "Hey guys, I am here to try out for the drumming part." he said. _

_My mouth dropped open. I couldn't do anything but stand up and give him a huge tight hug. Hayley was ready to cry from happiness and so was Jeremy. They ran towards us and hugged Zac. _

"_You won't try out, you're already in!" Hayley screamed happily._

"_I just can't believe I'm back to Paramore!" he shouted excitedly._

"_Oh yes, believe it cause your in!" _

"_I don't know if this is a dream!"_

"_I think that we should celebrate it!" Jeremy said. _

"_Then let's go to my house for a movie! Old good times…How much I missed them…" Zac said._

"_But, Josh will be there!" Hayley said._

"_Don't care."_

"_Okay then! We will meet you at 7 at your place!" I said. After a few min it was time for Zac to leave. When he closed the door I started jumping up and down from happiness. I just don't believe that my best friend is back with us! This was what I wanted for so long and my wish came true!_

"_Guys…there's a problem…" Hay said._

"_Don't tell me that you won't come over at Zac's because Josh might be there!" Jeremy said._

"_I don't give a shit about him. Not anymore. We need someone to play the lead guitar."_

"_I can do it!" I said._

"_Really? That would be great! I like your idea! What do you think Hayles?" Jeremy asked while looking at her._

"_I think that…THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she screamed and hugged us._

_Yeah, she's right. This is the best day. Old Paramore is back. Almost. But what else could I ask for? All I ever wanted came true!_

_**P.S: Schools started a few days ago and I don't know if I will be able to publish new chapters as usual as I used to. But I'll do my best! :)**_

_**And PLEASE review! :D**  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Hayley's POV_

_It's Saturday evening and we will see a movie at Zac's. I hope Josh won't be there. It must have been around half past 2, so I have time. The only thing I know now is that I need to change. Yeah! I'm gonna dye my hair again! I got in my car and went to bye a hair dye._

_I had to decide between a light red and a vivid orange hair dye, and that moment someone bumped into me. I turned around and I saw Jenna._

"_Hayley? Is that you?"_

"_Oh…eh, hi Jenna!" It's just so awkward that I have to talk to her, even if it's for a min._

"_I'm sorry that I walked right into you."_

"_It's okay, don't worry!" I said and forced a smile. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

"_I need a change…" she said and took a look at a dark red hair dye._

"_Okay. Look, I hope you ain't mad at me." She has every right to be mad at both me and Josh, she could have believed what Josh wrote about us._

"_No! Of course no! Though Josh has feelings for you, I'm not. I can't change it."_

"_Your right…I'm sorry that you got a divorce guys…"_

"_You don't have to be sorry." She picked the dark red hair dye. "I have to go…See you!" she said and left._

_I won't choose between the hair dyes I saw before. I chose a purple hair dye and started walking towards the cash._

_When I finished dying my hair I took a look at the clock. It's half past 6, I must get ready. I wore my Riot! T-shirt with red skinny jeans and sneakers. A few min later a car was in the driveway. Taylor came to pick me up._

"_Hi T." I said and sat next to him._

"_Hi Hay! Nice hair!" He was wearing a huge smile, I could see how happy and excited he was. "Jeremy is already at Zac's so we should go." he said and turned the engine on._

_I just hope Josh won't be there…_

"_Hey!" Zac yelled happily. He gave us a massive hug and let us in. "Great hair Hay!" Jeremy and he said in unison._

"_For God's name Jeremy! You ate all the snacks!" I said and punched him._

"_Actually, we ate them together." Zac said and we all started laughing._

_We let Zac and Jeremy to choose a movie, so we saw a thriller._

"_Tay, stop screaming like a little girl!" I said, but he screamed again cause the main character was killed. Jeremy and Zac screamed with him for fun and we dissolved into laughter again._

_But something interrupted us. The door opened and Josh came in. He was shocked. _

"_What the f-"_

"_Stop it Josh! We have fun so don't destroy it!" Zac said._

"_But y-"_

"_You don't do anything."_

_Josh ran upstairs like a little boy who's punished. I giggled. The movie was over about an hour later._

"_So what do we do now?" Taylor asked. I looked at my watch and it's quarter past nine._

"_Why are you looking at your watch all the time?" Jeremy asked._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh I found it! You're dating your love today!" Tay said._

"_No, Daniel and I didn't arrange something for tonight…"_

"_Who's that guy?" Zac asked curiously._

"_It's Hayley's crush!" Jeremy said excitedly._

"_Really? I wanna meet him!"_

"_Whoa, wait a min. I don't love him." They were staring at me ready to laugh. "Okay, I do. I love him."_

_At the same time Josh walked down the stairs. I'm sure he overheard what I said._

"_Hey bro, go find something to do! The only thing you do now is overhear our conversations. And I'm sure that Chad and you were watching Hayles on Thursday night!" Zac yelled._

_Josh shrugged and headed towards the kitchen._

"_I was sure about it!" I said._

_Josh started laughing but I knew that his laughter was fake. "Why would I do such thing?"_

_Luckily he went upstairs and we didn't have a fight with him. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Hayley's POV_

_Today was a different day. We finished writing 3 more songs and I can't wait to publish our new album! That will be great! But the best is that now we live as before, I mean, our lives were entirely different before Josh's exit statement. Zac is back and I don't think we could have asked for something better._

_Today is Sunday and I think that Daniel has the day off. I haven't seen him since Thursday and I miss him. So I made my mind up to call him._

"_Hi what's up?"_

"_Hi Hayley, I'm fine, what about you?"_

"_I'm kind of bored...I thought you have the day off today."_

"_Yeah, I don't work at weekends. Do you want to hang out with me?"_

_I laughed. "I'd ask you the same thing!"_

_He laughed too. "So, meet you at 8?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay then, I'll pick you up. I'm sorry, but I can't talk now, I have work to do. See ya later!" He hung up._

_I have a feeling that something will happen later, but I don't know if what is going to happen will be good or bad. I'm a bit bored, so I opened my closet to decide what I'll wear tonight. I don't want to be late that night._

_Daniel's POV_

_I looked at my watch. It's quarter past 7. I got ready and started walking towards Hayley's house. You see, my car broke down yesterday morning. But I feel that someone's stalking me. It's like somebody's walking behind me. By the time I reached Hayley's home I was sure that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a man in black clothes. Before I could see his face, he punched me and then he hit me with a very heavy object. I crashed into the ground and then everything was black. I couldn't feel anything._

_Hayley's POV_

_It's ten past 8 and I'm waiting for Daniel. I didn't see his black jeep coming. I waited 10 more min, but he didn't turn up. I called him, but his phone was turned off. What's wrong with him? He's never late and his phone is always turned on._

_I got out to see if he was around but he wasn't. My eye caught a sight of blood next to the driveway. I don't know what happened. I ran there and when I saw what happened I lost control. I didn't know what to do. But I know one thing: I had a feeling and this turned out to be true. It was a bad feeling. What I saw was a dark-haired man around 25 lying on the dirty ground. There was blood all over his body and his phone was out of his sight. _

"_Hey, can you hear me?" I said. He didn't give a reply. I called Taylor to help me get this man to the hospital and a few min later he came. He got out of his car and ran quickly towards me. "What happened Hayles?" he asked._

"_I-I don't know what happened…I found him here bleeding...I don't think I know him…" Though, for some reason that man was familiar to me._

"_You sure you don't know him?"_

"_Don't know…I can't see his face. But-"I studied his phone. I think I know him. That phone reminds me of one of my boy friends._

_Taylor helped me get him to my couch and stop his bleeding._

"_So will we get him to the hospital?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I've already called an ambulance."_

_I wiped the blood of his face and- "Oh my God!" I started crying._

"_Wait a min. Is he the boy I think?" Taylor asked._

"_Yeah…" It is Daniel and I'm sure that Josh has something to do with it._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Hayley's POV_

_The boys, Daniel's sis and I were in the waiting room at hospital. If I ever find Josh, I promise I'll kill him! How could he do that? Since he left Paramore all he does is messing in our lives!_

_We were waiting for 2 and a half hours until a nurse came towards us. She told us that Daniel is okay. Thank God, I don't know what I would have done if something was wrong with him. Or maybe I know. I'd spent the next twenty years in prison cause I'd have killed Josh._

_I turned my head around and what I saw was Zac coming, but he wasn't alone. He was dragging someone behind him. I couldn't do anything but laugh when I saw that Josh was the man that Zac was dragging._

"_Tell them why you did that. Now!" Zac shouted at his bro._

"_Just LET GO OF ME!" Josh yelled, but I don't think that Jeremy would let him go like that. He punched him with all his strength, what else would he do?_

"_Why did you do that? Tell us NOW!" Jeremy yelled. Josh didn't give an answer, he was just looking at us. I could figure out he was trying to keep a poker face. Although, I can understand what he feels. I can see it in his eyes. In these beautiful eyes I would look into years ago. But I don't. Not anymore. The only thing I see in his eyes is a stranger. He is a total stranger to me. Nothing less, nothing more._

_Something interrupted my thoughts. I was shocked when I saw that Taylor punched Josh. He wouldn't hurt anyone, not even a fly! But the thing is that when you see Josh you just lose yourself and go mad._

"_Why Josh? Why? Why did you hurt Hay in that way?" Taylor said. I was expecting him to shout or scream or something. He didn't, he tried to keep his calm. Josh was ready to talk, but Tay didn't let him to. "Though you don't admit it, Hayley's a great person. You know it too. You also know that she didn't deserve that. Why did you do it?" His voice was ice cold._

_Zac forced him to speak and finally a few min later Josh decided to tell us._

"_That was planned." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. I'm still wondering how I managed to talk to him. I shouldn't but I didn't have another choice._

"_Chad and I planned this yesterday."_

"_Why?" My behavior to him was cold, that was the right thing to do. I mean, what should I do? Give him a big hug and tell him that I forgot it? I would never ever ever do that, cause he's my biggest enemy._

"_Look H- Okay, we don't like this guy."_

_I started laughing at his words. "I don't care about your opinion, you know. Should I?"_

"_Yes, you should!"_

"_Then just tell me why?"_

"_Cause we don't like him!"_

_I did something I didn't plan to do. I punched Josh on the face. It was so strong that he fell down on the floor. "Get out of my way! Get out of my life! Why should you poke into my personals all the time? Just leave me alone!" I screamed. I guess I lost control._

_He looked at me in the eyes. "Just to know, I won't let you two to be together! You'll never be Daniel's girlfriend!" he yelled, wiped the blood off his face and left the hospital._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Taylor's POV_

_It has been two weeks after the whole matter and everything's okay. Hayley didn't see Daniel after that day, they just talked on the phone a couple of times. At the moment I'm at Hayley's and we're watching a movie. I'm lucky that Jeremy isn't there, he's out with Kat tonight. If he was here we would watch a horror movie now. And you know how much I hate this kind of movies. They scare me so much that sometimes I can't even sleep! Anyways, it's strange that Hayles wanted to see a comedy. The movie was great, we couldn't do anything but laugh and giggle during the movie._

"_What about a thriller Tay?" Hay joked when the movie came to its end. I threw a pillow at her. She started making scary noises and screaming just to frighten me, and that worked a bit. I started chasing her all over the living room and when I caught her, I tickled her cause I know she hates that. She threw a red pillow at my head. "Okay, you want a pillow fight?" I said and we were hitting each other with the pillows which were on her sofa. Suddenly we heard a noise and I jumped back._

"_Next time we will watch a couple of horror movies!" Hayley said excitedly when she saw I was a little scared. _

"_Oh come on Taylor! It's the doorbell!" She walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised. It was Daniel. He handed her flowers. She smiled._

"_Thank you, they smell beautiful!" she said and gave him a huge hug. "I've missed you so much…Come in!"_

"_Hi Daniel!" I said and sat on the couch._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_One in the same…You look fine today. You got over the accident, I see…" Actually, this wasn't an accident. It was Chad and Josh's stupid plan, which, in my opinion, was a failure. We figured out everything._

"_Yeah, I'm okay now…"_

_I pretending that I had a message from my bro. "But I didn't hear your phone ringing!" Hay said and gave me her 'I know your lying' look._

"_It was on silent mode!"_

"_Okay…" She didn't quite believe me._

"_It was a lie. I did it so as to leave you two alone…" I whispered into Hayley's ear. "Eh…I must leave…My bro is facing a problem I must help him…" I said good night and left. I have a feeling that tomorrow Hayley will tell us that Daniel and she are together. They're a great couple. I hope that he won't hurt her. Not like Josh did in the past._

_Hayley's POV_

_I'm sure that Taylor left us alone cause he thinks that something is going to happen between Daniel and me. You know, I am in love with him but the problem is that I don't think he feels the same way, he considers me as a friend, nothing more. So I must forget him. "So, everything okay?" I asked and sat next to him on the couch._

_He nodded but from his look I can tell that something bothers him._

"_Hey are you okay?" He seems to be confused._

"_Ok Hay, look, I didn't come here just to see you…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He took a deep breath. "I know you don't feel the same way, but…"_

"_What? Tell me." We came closer._

"_I know you don't feel the same way, but I have feelings for you."_

"_I-I'm confused."_

"_I know that Hayles and I also know you don't love me, but it's okay. We can be just friends if you want to."_

"_I don't want that I w-"_

"_Ok, it doesn't matter. If you don't want to it's okay." I just wanted to say that I love him too, that I want to be with him. "Goodnight Hayley." he said and started walking towards the door. But I won't let him go like that. I ran behind him and the moment he opened the door and got ready to leave I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him with all my love. _

_"I just wanted to say that I want to be friends with you but it's not only that…I'm in love with you and I didn't tell you anything cause I was sure that you don't like me back and after the whole matter with Josh and Chad I thought you wouldn't love me and that I'd cause you problems cause I'm famous and-" I didn't speak more, he didn't let me. He kissed me back. "I love you Hayley…"_

"_Love you too…" We kissed again and then we heard someone clapping. We looked around and we saw Jeremy, Taylor and Zac clapping and screaming. "Congratulations!" they said in unison. We laughed. "How did you know that now we're together?" I asked. They looked at each other. _

"_Oh God, don't tell me you were watching us...!" I said and started laughing again._

"_Oh yeah, we did cause we knew that tonight something like that would happen." Tay said. _

"_And we're so happy for you! You're a great couple guys!" Jeremy added. I felt someone touching my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw that Daniel was dizzy, he almost fell down. _

_"Hey are you okay?" I asked. He nodded._

"_I have a great idea guys! Why don't you sleep at my house tonight?" I said. They all agreed and I called my best friend Dakotah to come too. It's one of the best days of my life!_

"_Hey Jeremy, why don't you tell Kat to come too?" I asked._

"_Of course!" He called her to tell her. "She will come too!" he said._

"_So there will be two happy couples tonight!" Zac said and started goofing with Taylor. We all dissolved into hard laughter. They are really funny when they do stupid things together! Kat came a little later but she wasn't alone. "Hi guys I'm babysitting my cousin's baby girl tonight, do you mind my bringing her here?" Kat asked._

"_No, of course no! Can I hug her? She's so adorable…" Zac said. Kat gave him the baby._

"_What's her name?" I asked._

"_Her parents named her Kimberly, but we call her Kim."_

"_Hey, I think that Jeremy will be a great dad!" Taylor said and started laughing so much that his curly long hair covered his face. We laughed too when we saw that Jeremy had taken Daniel in his arms. "What? Why are you laughing? He's kind of dizzy, I'll get him to the sofa!" Jeremy said._

"_Thank you Jeremy but I think I can walk will you let me down?" Daniel asked and started laughing with us._

"_No, I don't think so…" He let him down and they both crashed into the couch. We will have a great time tonight! It's one day that I don't think Josh can blackmail us or do anything bad._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Jeremy's POV_

_I knew that one day Hayley and Daniel would be together! They're a great couple and the best is that Daniel is not like Josh. He loves her and he won't break her heart. In fact, I knew his feelings for Hayley cause he had told me._

_When Taylor, Zac and I first met him we changed numbers with him, we liked him very much. I remember the moment Tay had given me his 'Something's gonna happen between them' look and Zac and I agreed with him at once, but we never told Hay._

_A few weeks later I invited him to my house cause I wanted to talk with him. We became great friends. When he came the first thing he asked me was if something bad happened to Hayley, he was worried about her. I told him that no, she's okay and we sat down on the couch._

"_I think you have feelings for Hayley, aren't I right?" I asked._

_He seemed to be embarrassed and nodded a min later. "You're always right Jeremy…"_

_I smiled. "Are you going to tell her or no?"_

"_I don't think so…She doesn't feel the same way."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Oh come on Jeremy? Why should she have feelings for someone like me?"_

"_Because you're a good guy and I'm sure you won't break her heart."_

"_There's no way I'd hurt her."_

"_I know that, so why don't you tell her what you feel about her?"_

_He sighed. "Don't know…Maybe…"_

"_Okay then…"_

_After we had talked I knew that he'd tell Hayley that he's in love with her. Two days earlier Taylor and I had talked with her and we learnt that she loves him._

_And some days later they became a couple…I'm so happy about them that I wanna jump up and down on the sofa from my happiness!_

_Anyways, time passed quickly with all that I was thinking, so I dressed myself up, fixed my hair and headed to Taylor's. We told Hayley to come over too, we'll write more songs._

_Taylor's POV_

_I was watching TV waiting for Jeremy and Hayley to come at my place. Suddenly I heard a loud noise, it was coming from my bedroom. I hurried upstairs and when I got in I saw that the window was broken and pieces of broken glass were on the floor. Who the hell did that? _

_A min later I heard the doorbell ringing. Hayley and Jeremy were here. I walked downstairs and opened the door._

"_Tay, what happened?" Hay asked. Then I realized I was ready to explode from my anger._

"_Someone broke the window in my bedroom and I don't know who did that and why!" I yelled._

"_Hey, calm down, we'll help you clean!" Jeremy said._

"_That's all you have to say? I don't care about the mess! I wanna learn who did that!"_

"_Don't worry, we'll find out."_

"_Whatever…"_

_We walked upstairs. "Your room is in such a mess!" Hayley said._

"_I know that."_

_They helped me clean. While I was getting out of my room I fell into something. I looked down at my feet and what I saw was a stone with a note on it. The guys came next to me._

"_What is it?" Jeremy asked._

_I opened the note and recognized Josh's handwriting:_

"_Don't try to mess up with Chad or me! Keep Hayley away from her boyfriend or you'll see the consequences!" the note said._

_Why to me?_

"_How can he blackmail us? Who the hell he thinks he is?" I screamed. _

_I guess I got out of control. But I don't care. I'm gonna kill Josh and this time I'm not kidding!_

_I put on my black converse all-star shoes and headed to Josh's leaving Hayley, Jeremy and their shocked faces behind. I bet they know what I'm gonna do._

_A little later I was at Josh's house. I knocked impatiently at the door and to my surprise Chad was the one to open it._

"_What do you want here?" he asked._

"_Where is Josh?"_

_He laughed. "Want to talk to him?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Because you won't!" He got ready to hit me, but I pushed him away with all my strength and got in. _

_At the same time Josh was coming downstairs. He looked at me with a both angry and shocked face. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly._

"_I just came here to do this!" I said and punched him on the face so strong that he crashed into the wall. "Don't you dare do something like that again!" I yelled and ran out of the house but Chad grabbed me from my arm and started hitting me so hard that I couldn't get away. Josh did the same thing and when they stopped my whole body was hurting so much that I couldn't walk or do anything. My arms were bruised and my nose and lips were bleeding, I couldn't see anything due to the blood._

"_Next time don't come over to start a fight!" Josh said and slammed the door on my face. I tried to drive the way back home, I don't know if I can do that. The only thing I need right now is painkillers and a bed._

_Before I could get in Hayley opened the door for me. "What the fuck Tay?" she screamed.  
><em>

_Jeremy walked outside and they helped me sit down on the couch. "Are you feeling better now?" Hay asked._

_I nodded. "Josh did that…"_

_They weren't shocked at all. "I knew it! Only Josh could be so evil!" Jeremy said._

_Hayley brought a towel and wiped the blood off my face. I couldn't do anything right now._

"_So what will you do about that?" she asked._

"_Why don't you tell the police?" Jeremy suggested and I gave him my 'Your crazy' look._

"_He's right!" Hayley said and took her cell phone out of her jeans pocket._

"_No I can't do that to him." _

"_Why Taylor? After all he has done? That's enough!" she shouted at me and got ready to call the police._

"_I just can't…"_

"_You're too good Tay…"_

_I shrugged. "And what about the window?"_

"_You'll get someone to fix it! Until then you can sleep over at my house!" Jeremy said. _

_I nodded in agreement and called the police. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Taylor's POV_

_It has been two days since the incident happened and everything's okay. Tomorrow the broken window will be fixed and until then I will be staying at Jeremy's. Josh was arrested for breaking my window, he'll be in prison for two weeks. You must stay in prison around two or three weeks when you destroy part of somebody else's house. So now he can't do anything bad to us, he won't poke into our personals anymore and I'm so happy about that! I'm sick of him messing with our lives and the band._

_Anyways, I'm watching a movie with Jeremy, Hayley and Kat right now. Thank God they didn't want to see a horror movie today! Tonight I can sleep without dreaming of stupid nightmares! _

"_Why don't we playing cards?" Jeremy suggested when the movie ended._

_We agreed with him. By the time we started playing the doorbell rang and we were surprised when Jenna walked in. What she's doing here? I mean, she's a good person and I like her so much. Though she was married to Josh she never misbehaved like him. But we don't see each other very often, especially after the break up._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_About what?" _

"_Oh Jeremy, don't you know? Josh called me yesterday night and he told me he'll be in prison for two weeks!"_

_He nodded. "Ask Taylor why Josh is in prison." She looked at me and said "Why?"_

"_Cause he broke my window and blackmailed me." I said and she nodded._

"_He didn't tell me about that…"_

_I shrugged. "He wouldn't…Can you tell me what he told you?"_

"_That you accused him of breaking into your house. I didn't believe him so I came here."_

"_By the way your hair looks great in that color!" Hayley said. Then I noticed that she dyed her hair a dark red color._

"_Though you broke up with him he's still lying to you." Kat said and then I saw that Jenna was ready to cry._

"_Are you okay?" I asked and made space for her on the couch._

"_I think so…" She wiped her tears._

"_Do you still love him?" Hay asked._

"_Yeah…I still have feelings for him but he doesn't…"_

"_Hey, calm down…" Hayley said and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, his feelings are mixed up after the band broke up and he doesn't know what to do. You're a good girl, you deserve someone better."_

_Jenna hugged Hayley. "Thank you Hayles, you're a great friend…"_

"_You're welcome!" Hay said and smiled. _

_Who could ever imagine that one day Hayley and Jenna would become good friends…I don't think they could because of Josh. Jenna was his wife and Hayley was his ex-girlfriend. Things would be more complicated if Jenna and Hayley were friends when Josh was married to her. _

"_You're right Hayley. I shouldn't love Josh. Not anymore. He has feelings for you and I can't change it."_

_Hayley's POV_

_I don't believe what Jenna said. How could Josh love me? After all those awful things he has done to us? First of all, he writes his own exit statement which is a lie! Then he writes on his blog that we're together, which is a lie too. After that Jenna and he got a divorce and now he has feelings for me?_

_NO WAY!_

_Everybody agreed with her. But I didn't because Josh couldn't love me. The only thing he can do is to hate me. But I don't care about him and his life. And if what Jenna says is true I don't care about that too._

"_How do you know that? How can you be so sure?" I asked her._

"_That's the reason why Josh and I got a divorce."_

"_What do you mean? I'm confused."_

"_I wanted to break up with him cause he doesn't love me. Not like he used to. I don't want to be with him if he doesn't love me."_

"_I understand. You should hate me for that!"_

"_No! You're a great person, how could anybody hate you? I would hate you if you would be Josh's lover at the same time we were married but something like that didn't happen, so there's no reason I should hate you. I want to be friends with you."_

_That made me smile. I didn't know that Jenna wanted to be friends with me._

"_I wanna be your friend." I said and gave her a huge hug. _

_She did the same. "Thank you Hay." A min later she got up and started walking towards the door._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Jeremy asked._

_She shrugged. "Home. I don't want to bother you with Josh and my problems."_

_He laughed. "No, you don't bother us! Why don't you sit here?"_

_She smiled and sat next to me. We were playing cards and board games for the rest of the evening._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19  
><em>

_Jenna's POV_

_I'm lying on my bed but I can't stop thinking of yesterday evening. It's great that Hayley and I are friends now, she's such a good person that nobody could hate her. The only one who could be mad at her is Josh. I still remember his reaction when I told him I wanna break up with him cause he has feelings for Hayley. If I weren't his wife he could have killed me! He didn't seem to care about the divorce, he cared about what I said for Hayley and him._

"_I am not in love with Hayley!" he yelled at the moment I told him what I think about them. _

"_Yeah, you are! And don't yell like that!"_

"_Okay, whatever! We'll get a divorce but you should know that I DON'T LOVE HAYLEY!" he screamed and left._

_Every time someone from his family would talk about Hay after the band broke up he'd get furious. But he does it cause he's afraid. He knows that Hayley and he are in bad terms after what he did and there's no way they could date again. Besides, Hayley has a boyfriend. I hope he won't hurt her like Josh did. You know, sometimes I feel guilty about their breaking up. If I would say no when he asked me out for the first time things would be better now. They could be together now and probably the band wouldn't break up. If that was going to happen anyway, Josh wouldn't write all those lies about Hayley and the band. Our lives would be much better if nothing had happened between Josh and me._

_To tell you the truth, I liked him when he was with Hayley. We were classmates at high school, I was friends with him and his bro. Everything changed when that new student came. It was Hayley and from her look on her face I could figure out that she liked Josh. After a few weeks I realized that he liked her back. That was the day I decided to tell him my feelings for me, though I knew he wouldn't feel the same way. When I got in the schoolyard I saw something so unexpectable that I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_Josh and Hayley were kissing. _

_I started crying and walked away but they must have seen me._

"_Jenna? Are you okay?" Josh asked. I wiped my tears and looked up at him. He seemed to be worried about me._

"_I don't want to talk about that." I said and got ready to leave but he didn't let go of me._

"_Tell me what's the matter Jenna, I know you're not okay!"_

"_How do you know that?" I regret for having asked that, even though this happened about five or six years ago._

"_What? I saw you crying! You look like you saw that your crush kissed a girl you hate!"_

"_Yeah, that's true! I saw my crush kissing a girl named Hayley Nicole Williams! Happy now?" I yelled and then I realized some students were staring at us._

_He was shocked when I told him that I'm in love with him, his mouth dropped open. "Jenna? Why didn't you tell me? I-"_

"_Because you don't love me. Now go find your stupid girlfriend before she makes out with somebody else!"_

"_Just stop it!"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. But I knew what he meant._

"_Why do you hate Hayley so much?"_

"_Don't you understand? Everything has changed since you saw her!"_

"_Yeah. Everything changed but this change is good, so you had better accept it. And I'm sorry I don't feel the same way…I just can't love you…" he said and left me alone crying in the girls' bathroom. _

_I hated Hayley from the moment she came into that school. I knew that she would change everything. I could have destroyed her, but I didn't because I wanted my best friend to be happy and he was happy when he was with her. Maybe I was right. Everything has changed now. Who would think that Josh would do such thing to Hayley? _

_But there's more. Months later I had a crush on someone else and I forgot about Josh. Then I started treating Hayley better and I realized that she's a good girl with a great personality who probably couldn't be hated. And I was right. Things were getting better and better. I wasn't jealous of Hayley and Josh and I got closer._

_They broke up two years later. I was home watching TV when the doorbell rang. It was night and I was alone and afraid to open the door and see who it was. A min later I decided to open the door and what I saw was Josh standing outside in the rain. His hair and clothes were wet and he was freezing. But the worst…he was drunk._

"_Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I didn't know what to do._

_He walked a step towards me and fell down to the ground. He was so dizzy that he couldn't walk. _

_I helped him stand up and got him to the couch. "Tell me what happened." I said._

"_Hayleyyyy…"_

"_Hayley what?"_

"_Weeeeeee broke uppp…" He was so drunk that he couldn't speak right._

"_What? When?"_

"_In the morninggggg…"_

"_That's why your drunk…Come on, you'll stay here with me until you get better, you can't drive all the way home right now!"_

"_Whateverr…" He crashed into the couch and fell asleep at once._

_A few days later he seemed to be better, he wouldn't think of Hay. We became best friends again. One day we had arranged to watch a movie on my home, Josh wanted to say something important to me. He came on time and when I opened the door I saw he bought flowers for me. He never did that for me._

"_Jenna..?" he asked during the movie._

"_What is it?"_

_He was a bit nervous and I don't know why. He's never worried, unless if it's for a girl he's in love with._

"_Will you…will you date me?"_

_I was confused. Though I had broken up with my boyfriend one week before I'm not sure if I have feelings for Josh. I don't want to be hurt. Never again. But I thought he deserves a chance, he's my best friend! Or he could be something more to me? So I said yes._

_Then, you know…He asked me out again and again, until it had been one month after our first date. We would go to the cinema, I let him choose the movie. To my surprise, we saw a romantic movie. When the main characters kissed for the first time, I looked into his eyes. He did the same. I had already figured out how I feel for him, and yeah, I'm in love with him. We came closer and finally he kissed me! I heard people clapping behind us, they were saying we were such a great couple!_

"_Love you always…" he said and I kissed him back._

"_Love you too…" I just couldn't believe that he became my boyfriend!_

_I won't tell more things about it, cause now…now it hurts. I ain't anything for him. Not even a friend. But I still love him no matter what he has done._

_**Please review! :D **  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Hayley's POV_

_While I was playing guitar, I heard my cell phone ringing. It is Jenna._

_ "Hi Jenna, how are you?" It's great that now we talk and hang out as friends._

_ "Oh, I'm fine, thanks. I learnt that a new comedy came out at the cinemas why don't we go see it?" _

_ "Yeah, we will have so much fun!" _

_ "We can tell the guys too!"_

_ "Yes! I'm gonna call them, we'll pick you up at six!" I said and hung up cause I don't have much time to get ready. I told the boys and they will pick Jenna and me up._

_I wore a plaid white T-shirt with my dark red Doc Martens boots and my black skinny jeans. My shorts are among the unwashed clothes, so I can't wear it today. And it's so hot outside You see, it's July 17__th__, of course the weather is hot. Next time I'll tell the guys to go to a swimming pool or something._

_I fixed my hair and saw that Jeremy and Taylor were waiting for me, so I got in the car and we headed to Jenna's._

_ "It's so cool inside there, I can't stand the weather!" Jenna said as she sat in the backseat with me._

_ "At least you wear shorts! I mean, look at me!"_

_ "We could go to a swimming pool one of those days."_

_ "Yeah!" Tay screamed happily._

_ "I see the weather drives you crazy, aren't I right?"Jeremy asked and Kat and I started laughing._

_Taylor nodded._

_A quarter later we were at the cinema. "What will you eat girls?"Jeremy asked._

_ "We already chose!" Tay said._

_ "Oh yeah, he always chooses weird foods..." _

_ "I'm not the only one!" _

_Jeremy shrugged._

_ "We'll eat popcorn." Kat said and pointed at her and us._

_ "Isn't it strange that we actually see a comedy?" I said. I'm used to horror movies, what can I say?_

_ "Yeah, but that time Taylor can sleep tonight." Jenna said. _

_Taylor laughed. "Yeah, he's right. Good for me that we see a comedy."_

_The lights went off and the movie started a min later. We were giggling and laughing all the time. Jenna made a good choise._

_ "Hey, the movie was awesome!"_

_ "I'm happy you liked it Kat!" Jenna said._

_ "You made a good choise!" I said. _

_ "Thanks! N-" She bumped into a young man. _

_"I'm so sorry, it was my fault! Are you okay?" she asked and looked up at him. _

_Then I saw his brown eyes at me. It was Josh with Zac and their sis._

_Jenna gave him a cold look and did something I didn't expect her to do. She slapped Josh with all her strength! Then she grabbed him by his T-shirt so hard that I thought she'd kill him. _

_ "Why did you do that?"_

_ "I did what?" she yelled.  
><em>

_ "Come on Josh! Why did you try to break in Taylor's house?"_

_ "Hey, don't shout at me!" _

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because!" _

_She started laughing and he got mad. "Next time you won't go out with them!" Josh said._

_ "Oh really? Who said it?"_

_ "Me!'_

_She gave him one colder look. 'And who are you?"_

_ "Who am I? You actually mean that I-"  
><em>

_ "Yes! Because now you ain't nothing to me! I'm OVER YOU!"_

_He smiled. "Don't think so. But I am."_

_Kat got in the middle before Jenna could punch Josh again. "Stop it Josh! she yelled. Jenna is in love with somebody else!"_

_He was shocked, his mouth dropped open. "Whoa, wait a min. Y-"_

_ "Yeah, I'm in love with somebody else!" _

_He started laughing. "How come Hayley isn't with her boyfriend today?" he said in a sarcastic tone. _

_Taylor's POV_

_I could figure out that Josh was driving Hay crazy but she wouldn't let him know that._

_ "Because." Hayley said to Josh.  
><em>

_Josh smiled. "You two broke up? Really?"_

_ "We didn't. We are still together because he's not like you."_

_He got ready to push Hayley away but Zac got in the middle and stopped him. "Hey bro, just stop it! Stay away from them!"_

_ "What do you mean by saying he's not like you?" _

_ "I mean that you always thought you were the perfect man. But the only thing you are is a very selfish and evil person. This is what you have become Josh."_

_ "This is what you are Hay."_

_Hayley's face almost turned red from her anger. She threw the leftovers of her food and drink at his head. "You're not the one to judge me. And don't call me Hay again!" she said and we left leaving Josh standing there like an idiot._

_**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with school...Anyways here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! :D**_

_**-ButtonGirl73, thanks for the review! ;)  
><strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 22_

_Hayley's POV_

_I returned back home and when I got in I slammed the door. How could Josh insult me like that? How he can judge me when he's the one who should be judged for his evil actions? The only person that can judge me is God. Not him. And the most important, how could he misbehave to Jenna like that? It has been around a month since they got a divorce and he still thinks she loves him (which is true but she did the right thing, she didn't let him know the truth) but the thing is that Jenna shouldn't love him. Not anymore. He's not worthy of her, he isn't good enough for her. He doesn't deserve anyone's attention. _

_I grabbed my electric guitar and started Playing God, then Ignorance, Misery Business, and after these Renegade (our new song!). I walked to my room and started searching everywhere in it._

_What caught my eye was a thick black notebook with a big red heart on its cover. Then I remembered. It is the notebook in which I used to write lyrics when I was fifteen. And I'm going to see what's inside after seven years! Creepy and exciting at the same time. _

_In the first page I saw the lyrics of our first song. It's Franklin. I read it again and again._

_ "Could you remind me of a time?_

_when we were so alive_

_do you remember that..?" I sang and then tears started running down my cheeks. But I wouldn't cry. I turned at the next page. Emergency. One of our first songs. My parents' divorce was the reason why I wrote it. I wanted to cry but I didn't._

_Next page. All We know._

_ The only thing I want now is crying. Crying without stopping. But I won't let myself break down. I shouldn't.  
><em>

_I sighed. Next page. My Heart. But it wasn't complete. And I wasn't the one who wrote it. I recognized that beautiful familiar handwriting at once. _

_Josh. _

_I wouldn't cry. Not for him. Not for the past I had with him. I shouldn't look at our past right now, but that's what I do. Cause I want to. Without knowing the reason why._

_ "I am finding out that maybe I was wrong..._

_That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone..."I sang. _

_If only he'd find out what he has done to us...If only he'd find out that he's wrong and selfish...and sooooo mean. _

_I closed the notebook and what I saw was a baby blue plastic box. The box I used to hide what I wanted to keep away from others. You know my diary, special gifts, photos love letters, lyrics that Josh used to write for me... _

_I opened it and grabbed a white paper. I studied it to see what's written on it, and by the time I turned it around a couple of photos fell down on the wooden floor. The date they were shot was written on their back. _

_29-9-2004._

_Josh's seventeenth birthday._

_I studied at the first picture. We were all together. Taylor and Zac were goofing and Jeremy was forcing Josh to eat a piece of his birthday cake. I giggled for a sec. And then it was me, standing in the middle of the photo laughing with the guys. I giggled again. How quickly years passed by... _

_I took the second photo in my hands. It was Josh and me sitting on the couch with birthday hats on our heads. We seemed so ridiculous... But I don't care. He was holding me in his arms while I was giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_I could make out something black on the back side of the photo. _

_Ink. _

_I turned the photo around and what I saw was something written in black pen. I saw that familiar handwriting again. Josh._

_ "I hope we will remember this moment after i don't know when... I hope you'll remember what we have even if we'll break up. Cause I'll. I will remember everything that happened between us. And it's because I love you. _

_Hayley Nicole Williams, you're the one for me._

_Love you always._

_29-4-2004"  
><em>

_That was it. I started crying. All the good memories are gone. I'll never live through them again.  
><em>

_A white folded paper fell on the floor. I opened it._

_ My Heart. The lyrics were complete by Josh. I read them one more time._

_ "To the best girl in the world. Love you." it said at the bottom of the page._

_It shouldn't get me, but it does. I just couldn't stop crying. _

_I need a girl day._

_So I'll tell Kat, Jenna and Dakotah to sleep over at my place. I called Jenna first._

_ "Hi Hay, how are you? Is there something wrong? I'd call you right now!"_

_ "I'm gonna lie and say I'm okay. Why?"_

_ "Cause I'm outside your house about ten min and no matter how many times I had rang the doorbell you wouldn't open the door! I was worried about you Hay!" _

_ "I'm okay and yeah, I must get someone to fix that doorbell. Coming in a min!" I hung up, wiped my tears, hid all my old stuff under my bed and ran down the stairs to open the door. She gave me a huge hug and I let her in. _

_"What's up? You don't seem to be okay" she said._

_I shrugged. "I don't know..." I lied. _

_She nodded. "Me too. That's why I came over."_

_ "I'd call you, Dakotah and Kat to sleep over here." _

_ "Then do it! It'll be great!" she said excitedly._

_So did I. Though Jeremy asked why I told only the girls, he understood how I feel and said "Have fun!" _

_We saw a romantic movie, but I don't know why. I usually see thrillers._

_When the movie came to its end I heard my phone ringing. It was Daniel._

_ "Hey baby, what's up?" he said._

_"I'm fine...You?" _

_ "One in the same...So sorry I hadn't called you the last three days, I didn't have free time, but I...eh...have a surprise for you!" _

_ "Oh, I love surprises!" I yelled, maybe too loud. The girls turned around and stared at me. "So tell me, what it is?" _

_ 'Should I?" _

_ "Yeah."_

_ 'Why?" he joked._

_ "Cause I love you."_

_ "I love you more..."_

_ "Then tell me..!"_

_ "Well, I have one week off work, so I thought that we could go on holidays for a few days. A-"_

_ "THAT'S GREAT!" I screamed and the girls came closer so they could hear our conversation. "Where?" _

_ "I won't tell you, just take shorts and tank topes with you, the weather will be hot there."_

_ "Okay! When will we leave?"_

_ In two days. I heard some voices from the other edge of the phone. "I must hang up now, I can't wait for our holidays. Love you." _

_ "Love you more." I said and hung up a sec later._

_I screamed loudly and started jumping up and down on the couch._

_ "What happened?" Dakotah asked curiously._

_ "Yeah, tell us!" Jenna said. _

_"Pleaseeeeeeeeee..." Kat begged._

_ "I'm going on holidays with Daniel!" I screamed happily and gave them a huge hug._

_I just can't wait!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_Taylor's POV_

_(3 DAYS LATER)_

_Hayles called me a min ago. Daniel and she are having a great time in Greece! He made a good choise for their holiday destination. I wish I was there with them But it's okay. Jeremy and I are going to the swimming pool today. You see, the weather is so hot that I can't stand it. Maybe Jeremy was right. The weather's driving me crazy._

_I got ready just in time and Jeremy picked me up a min later._

_ "What did you do to your hair?" he asked as I jumped in his jeep._

_ "Nothing their curly and long as always."_

_ "Okay... I got a feeling."_

_ "A feeling for what?"_

_ "A good feeling. It's for you Tay."_

_ "What? You're a psycho now?" _

_ "You tell me."_

_ "Then tell me what will happen, you psychic boy!" I joked._

_ "Though I have psychic powers I can't predict the future." he joked and we dissolved into laughter._

_ "Okay, whatever..."_

_ "Don't whatever me!" he said._

_ "Whatever."_

_He giggled as we reached the swimming pool._

_ "Don't you dare do sunbathing or you'll get burned." he joked as we sat in a sun bed._

_ "The same goes for you J."_

_He shrugged and took his sunglasses off._

_A waiter came to us and asked if we would like something to drink. I ordered an ice tea as Jeremy did._

_We heard someone screaming. It must have been a child. I turned my head around and saw that a little girl around five falling into the swimming pool. She didn't know how to swim._

_Without a second thought we got in the swimming pool and swam as fast as we could, but a lifeguard got the girl out of the water before I could. So we got out and ran towards her._

_ "Is she okay?" I asked._

_ "Yeah, she's just coughing a bit, but she's okay." she said and looked at me. _

_She looked beautiful in her bright red swimsuit. In general, she was attractive. She had long black hair and gorgeous gray eyes. If Zac would be here he would say that something's gonna happen between her and me. Too bad he couldn't be here with us today..._

_ "Thanks for helping she said and smiled." Then I noticed her lip piercing. _

_ "You liked her..." Jeremy sang as we sat down in the sun beds._

_"But I don't even know her!" _

_ "Don't you believe in love at the first sight?"_

_ "I haven't thought about that..."_

_ "Okay but I'm sure that one day she and you will be together."_

_I looked away. That girl was kissing another lifeguard. "What about that then?" I said and Jeremy turned around and saw them kissing._

_ "I bet they'll break up. He doesn't seem to be a good guy."_

_I shrugged. "But you don't know him."_

_ "But he seems to be bad."_

_ "Okay, just don't talk about her, we came here to have fun."_

_ "Ooooh, someone's jealous!" he said and made a funny face._

_ "Just SHUT UP!"_

_ "Okay and yeah, now I'm sure that the weather drives you crazier day by day..." _

_ "That's right..."_

_Finally he stopped talking about that girl. We were chatting, until she passed in front of us. Then she winked at me._

_ "See? She likes you T."_

_ "Nooooooooooo!"_

_ "Yeahhhhhhhh!" _

_ "I said noooo!"_

_ "And I said yeahhhh!"_

_ "And why would she like me?' _

_ "Because you like her back but you don't admit it." _

_ "I don't like her."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I believed you now..."_

_ "Okay, but I don't." Sure? Don't I? _

_ "I bet she'll find your phone number." Jeremy said when making our way to my home. Zac and he will sleep over at my place tonight. That time they let me choose the movie we'll see. Good for me!_

_ "So, tell me did you have a good time at the swimming pool?" Zac asked and continued eating._

_I nodded and so did Jeremy. We were so hungry that we wouldn't stop eating! I finished my sandwich and yawned._

_ "Yeah, you got tired thinking of her..." Jeremy joked._

_ "Who her? Tell me...Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" Zac begged._

_ "Oh God, don't listen to what J says..."_

_ "But it's the truth! You like her!" Jeremy said.  
><em>

_ "But I don't even know her!"_

_ "You'll get to know her better. That's for sure."_

_ "How does she look like?" Zac asked, being curious to learn about that girl._

_ "She had black hair and gray eyes." Jeremy started saying but I interrupted him. _

_ Don't forget her lip piercing! I said._

_ "See? Your mad about her!"_

_ "No I'm not."_

_Jeremy shrugged and Zac yawned. 'I'm so exhausted..." he said._

_ "Me too..." I looked at the clock. Half past twelve. We need some sleep. _

_Zac nodded and headed towards my room. "Night boys!"_

_ "Hey wait! I'm coming with you!" I said. "What about you Jeremy?"_

_ "I'm not sleepy."_

_I giggled. "We're not like you, you know." _

_ "I'll watch TV until I sleep."_

_ "So, goodnight." I said and we headed towards my room._

_Jeremy's POV_

_I was watching a horror movie on TV, though it's more fun if you watch a thriller with Taylor. _

_ "WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO MEEEEEEE?" someone screamed. _

_I ran towards Taylor's bedroom. He was talking in his own dream and Zac was trying to wake him up. He shook him hard enough and finally he woke up scared. Not exactly scared, he seemed to be kind of hurt and betrayed._

_ "I'd do everything for her. She broke up with me!" he said._

_ "Stop it. You're awake now, you're not dreaming." Zac said and tried to calm him down._

_Suddenly Taylor looked around his room. "What happened?"_

_ "Your dream happened. What were you dreaming by the way?" I asked._

_ "Her."_

_ "Who her?"_

_ "The girl from the swimming pool. Her name's Jayda."_

_ "So you like her..." _

_ "Nooooo! I mean, I'm confused now I don't even know her!" _

_ "Nooooo you like her..." _

_ "Let me get some sleep!" he yelled and tried to sleep again._

_ "Goodnight T." I said and got out of the room._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 24_

_Zac's POV_

_Hayley and Daniel will come back from their holidays in Greece today and we will make a surprise party for them! Jeremy and Taylor have a spare key from Hayley's house so we can get in and organize the party. I had an incoming call from Hayley._

_ "Hey Hay, how are you?"_

_ "We are doing great, we'll return in three hours!"_

_ "Can't wait to see you!"_

_ "Me too! But I have to hang up now or we'll miss our flight!" She hung up and I called the others to see how their doing._

_We will meet at Hayley's in half an hour. Luckily we have enough time to organize the surprise party._

_Taylor's POV_

_We were inside Hayley's house organizing the party. Jenna will pick them up from the airport and she said she'll give us a ring when they reach the airport._

_ "Hey man, don't eat all the snacks!" I said. Probably that scared Zac, a bowl full of salty popcorn fell down on the floor._

_ "You scared the hell out of me!" he yelled and started picking up the popcorn from the floor._

_ "Don't care."_

_He started chasing me all over the house and Kat started giggling with us. I walked right into the bowl that was lying on the floor and fell down. He came in front of me._

_ "Please don't ..." I begged._

_He started tickling me so hard that I couldn't stop laughing._

_ "Hey, get off him! We have to get ready!" Jeremy said and a min later Zac got off me and helped me stand up._

_ "You can be such an idiot!" I said._

_He made a funny face and we dissolved into laughter for the hundredth time today. But this is Zac. You always laugh when you're with him._

_My cell phone started ringing. "Jenna i-"_

_ "I think we have an _emergency_!"_

_ "What's wrong? W-"_

_ "They came back earlier than we'd expected them and now their picking up their suitcases, so HURRY UP!" she said and hung up before I could say anything._

_ "Their coming, hurry up!" I yelled._

_Half an hour later we were almost finished with the preparations and out of the blue we heard a noise. We jumped back frightened. Someone was unlocking the front door. _

_ "What if it's Hayles and Daniel?" I asked and at the same time they got in with Jenna._

_ "Well done Tay, you found it!" Hayley said and pulled us all into a massive hug. Daniel and Jenna did the same._

_Hayley looked around. "What's all these?" she said while pointing at the balloons and the cake on the table, which was half-eaten. I looked at Zac who looked at me as if he said "I didn't eat the cake." Then I looked at Jeremy, who started giggling._

_ "I can't believe it! That's great!" Hayley screamed excitedly and gave us a hug one more time. "We wanted to make you a surprise but you did the same one!" she said._

_We heard a phone ringing. It was Hayley's._

_ "Hi Maggie, what's up?" she said. They started chatting for a few min and then she hung up. "Some friends of mine will come later. Tay, I want you to meet one of them," she said and winked at me._

_I wonder what she thought about me and that girl she wants me to meet... _

_But she won't tell me..._

_That's for sure..._

_We, or maybe the guys chose a horror movie and they forced me to see it._

_A little later the doorbell rang and I jumped up and screamed cause at the same time the main character was killed in a terrible way. Just tell me, who could be that crazy to kill a six-year-old girl with a kitchen knife? I really feel for her..._

_Hayley opened the door. _

_And then I saw her. _

_The lifeguard from the swimming pool was standing next to Hayley and Dakotah._

_Hope she didn't hear me screaming..!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I know that this chapter is too short but I didn't have time to write more, I've been busy with school...Anyways, here's the new chapter...Hope you like it :)**  
><em>

_Chapter 25_

_Hayley's POV_

_All my friends had left... almost... Taylor is still here and he's nervous and embarrassed, and maybe angry with me. I don't really know what I did wrong, but I'll talk to him. I don't like being on bad terms with the people I love._

_ "So what's wrong?" I asked and sat down next to him._

_ "I'm confused..."_

_ "Aren't you mad at me?"_

_He smiled. "No! Of course not! How could I?"_

_ "I thought you were furious with me."_

_He laughed. "About what?" _

_ "I don't know, but I know one thing."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You weren't yourself since Maggie and Jenny came over."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "That I think something's going on between Maggie and you. And I-" _

_ "She was the girl you wanted me to meet?" I asked. _

_She nodded and stayed silent._

_ "That's why you winked at me when you told us they'd come?" _

_She nodded again._

_ "And why you think I could be interested in Maggie and not Jenny?"_

_She smiled. "She's the perfect girl for you! I mean, just look at her! You two are exactly the same!"_

_Taylor's POV_

_I shrugged. I wouldn't admit that I have a strange feeling every time she's around me. Besides, I saw her kissing with another lifeguard when Jeremy and I had been at the swimming pool. So there's no way I could do something with her, even though I wanted to. She doesn't like me. That's all. _

_ Okay. I couldn't lie to her, and that's not because I'm not a good liar. Maggie is her friend and she should know what happened that day at the swimming pool._

_ "Look Hayley, I-"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know...You liked her when you first saw her at the swimming pool."_

_ "Y-Wait a min! Who told you what happened?"_

_ "Okay, listen... Maggie told me what happened. She called me yesterday night, she thought you reminded her of someone."_

_ "Yeah, I remind her of myself."_

_She laughed._

_ "And I told her who you are." _

_ "That's okay. Then?"_

_"Oh... then she didn't say anything else about you... eh... that's all..."_

_ "Sure?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I think you're lying to me Hay." _

_ "No I don't."_

_ "Yes you do." _

_ No I do not!" _

_ "Whatever."_

_Then we didn't talk about Maggie and the event at the swimming pool. We were just chatting for silly things and about an hour later I started making my way to my home._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

_Hayley's POV_

_It's three days before we are going to set off for another tour! I love tours! Sometimes they're so tiring that I want to go back home but I'd never do that, that's for sure. The feeling you have when you're on stage is unique, cause so many fans are here just for us, they're so supportive! We wouldn't be the band we are now without them._

_Anyways, I wore a plaid baby blue T-shirt with my jeans shorts and a pair of black converse all-star shoes. We have band practice at Jeremy's._

_Before I could knock on the door, Jeremy opened the door and gave me a huge hug. "Hi Spongebob!" he said happily and let me in._

_ "Morning T". I said and sat down on the floor. He patted the empty seat next to him, so I sat there. _

_ "I think something's going on with Jeremy." he whispered in my ear._

_I looked around. Jeremy was gone in the kitchen. "What?" I asked._

_ "I'm not sure what exactly happened but I know something's going on."_

_ "How do you know that?" _

_"Just look at him! He's always happy but today he's happier." _

_Yeah, he was right. There was something weird about Jeremy He's so happy that I'm sure he could jump up and down on the sofa all day! I don't mean that it's bad to be happy but Jeremy never was that happy._

_ "Didn't he tell you the reason why?" I asked._

_"Nah... But I want so bad to learn the reason why! He's one of my best friends and I wanna know what's going on with him." _

_"Why don't we ask him?" _

_"Will he tell us?" _

_ "I don't know..." I said and after a sec Jeremy got in with a huge smile on his face and a soft drink on his right hand. "What you don't know?" He seemed so curious to learn._

_ "Eh...we don't know which song to practice first what do you think?" I said before Tay could say something else. _

_Jeremy took a thinking look. _

_ "Don't burn your brain while thinking." Taylor joked._

_ "Your mind is already burned Button." Jeremy said and Taylor started chasing him around the sofa but he couldn't catch him. Finally he sat down on the couch. Jeremy didn't see that and he continued running._

_ "I give up J, stop running!" Tay said and I giggled._

_ "Whatever..." He sat down next to Taylor and punched him. Tay did the same and we started laughing._

_Then we decided to practice in some of the songs we will perform on the tour. _

_The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Kat asked._

_I shrugged. "Don't know..."  
><em>

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jeremy screamed. "What the hell are YOU doing HERE?" he shouted at Josh. He wasn't alone. Daniel was behind him, he had grabbed him by his T-shirt._

_Jeremy sighed. "What he has done again?" he asked Daniel._

_ "First of all is Hayley okay?"_

_ "Yeah, she's here with us. Have you been looking for her?" _

_He nodded and punched Josh one more time. "Stop it, you idiot! I'm gonna tell everything! Just stop punching me! I just can't stand it!" Josh yelled and tried to hit Daniel, but he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back. I giggled and so did Kat and Taylor._

_ "Come in." Jeremy said and pointed at Josh, who seemed to be more guilty than angry. Wait a minute! Did I say guilty? It's time for us to know what Josh did and he feels so guilty._

_ "Tell them what you did!" Daniel yelled and Josh sighed. _

_ "Okay...I'm gonna tell you everything..." he said._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 27_

_Taylor's POV_

"_WHAAAAAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I screamed at the same time that Josh told us he tried to hack Hayley's laptop._

_We all looked at Hayley. She was trying to stay cool, but we all knew she wouldn't. Who can keep his coolness when she is told that her PC was almost hacked? If I was in Hayley's shoes, I'd have killed Josh right now. And it wouldn't have been my fault._

"_How could you?" Kat asked. She was shocked as we all were._

_Josh was just looking down on the floor, unable to look at us. Unable to look Hayley in the eyes and say "I'm really sorry for all this mess."_

_But he wouldn't apologize._

_Never._

_Jeremy was ready to punch him, but he didn't. I don't know what held him back, he has punched Josh a gazillion times by now! One more time doesn't matter._

_The doorbell rang again. Jeremy told us that Jenna would come over, we'd watch a movie tonight. I wonder what she'll say to Josh when she finds out what he tried to do. Or what she'll do. _

"_Hi guys, I-" Her face turned white when she saw Josh. "What are YOU doing here?" she said angrily._

_He didn't speak, he just gave her a cold look. "What are you doing here?" he asked after a min. It was something we didn't expect to hear._

"_Why should I let you know?" _

"_Because!"_

"_Why because?"_

"_I told you because Jenna!"_

_"You're my ex-husband. I'm over you. I don't need you in my life. Just try to understand it. You stay away from me. You got nothing on me." she said._

_He was so shocked and angry and sad at the same time that we couldn't understand how he was going to react. If he would._

_Kat's POV_

_Jenna is over Josh now, she meant it when she said "I'm over you. I don't need you in my life." That's for sure. I mean, who needs someone like Josh in her life? He is the reason why they broke up!_

_Anyways, a loud crashing noise interrupted my thoughts. It was Josh. He hit Daniel so strong that he crashed into the wall and then fell down on the floor._

_Hayley ran next to him. "Are you okay baby?" She turned to face Josh, who tried to run away. "How could you?" She slapped him and he was ready to do the same but Jenna and I held him back. Josh tried to run away again but he couldn't. Taylor punched him. Whoa. So unexpectable…_

"_Just tell me one thing Josh." I said. _

_He looked at me. "Just let go of me!"_

"_Why you keep messing with our lives?"_

_He didn't give an answer. He couldn't._

_Daniel came round and when he found out what I told Josh, he said "Just let him go, I'm sick of him!" He walked close to Josh. "Next time you do something bad to them I'll kill you! Now go away!"_

_Josh laughed, but when he saw Hayley kissing Daniel, he stopped and ran away like a little child who saw a horror movie!  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

_Hayley's POV (a week later)  
><em>

_I knocked on the door about ten times, but no one answered. Jenna should be there, she told me to come round around eleven o'clock._

_What if something bad happened to her?_

_Then I remembered that either Jeremy or Taylor have a spare key, so I called them to come over. I have a bad feeling about Jenna. I think that something happened to her._

_"Morning Hay!" It is Taylor who was breathless. Jeremy was standing behind him._

_"Why didn't you use the lift? That's why it exists." I said._

_"No, didn't he tell you? Now he's afraid of elevators..." Jeremy said and I laughed. _

_Tay gave him an angry look." Here's the spare key Hayley." he said._

_"Thanks guys..."_

_"You know, we would come over later..." Jeremy explained. He has still that happy look on his face. It isn't a bad thing that he's happy, but he's happier that last week and I want soooooooooooo bad to learn the reason why..._

_I finally unlocked the front door and we got in Jenna's apartment. _

_Tay looked around worried. "Who is sleeping here?"_

_"Don't ask for stupid things T."_

_"I don't! Can you hear what I hear now?"_

_We stayed silent trying to hear what Taylor heard._

_"Now!" he said. "Can you hear it?"_

_"Okay, who's the guy that is sleeping with Jenna at the moment?" Jeremy asked._

_Now I understood for what their talking about...I heard someone snoring but not too loud. I hate it when a guy is snoring loudly._

_"Let's get in!" Taylor said and headed towards Jenna's bedroom. We held him back._

_"Are you sure she isn't alone?" I asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Then I'll go and check. You stay here."_

_I screamed the moment I got in her bedroom._

_Nooooooooo!_

_Jenna's POV_

_I heard a girly scream and I think it's Hayley's. I opened my eyes and started screaming when I saw that I was sleeping with Josh. _

_Oh no._

_Why?_

_I can't remember anything._

_I heard another scream._

_It was Josh who woke up and saw me lying next to him."Tell me what happened." he said._

_"No you tell me what happened."_

_"No you tell me!"_

_Hayley, Jeremy and Taylor came in._

_No._

_How do I explain what happened when I can't even remember what happened?_

_What do I do now?_

_"W-What happened?" Taylor asked, but he couldn't be more shocked than I am._

_How do you react when you wake up finding yourself sleeping next to your ex-husband?_

_Hayley was staring at the wall and Jeremy was looking between Josh and me, who were looking weirdly at each other._

_"Oh no..." Hayley said. _

_"Were you drunk?" Taylor asked._

_"I think that...yeah, but I can't remember..." I said.  
><em>

_"So yeah you were."_

_"I told you I can't remember!" Josh and I yelled at the same time. Then he looked at me. "Oh no...I shouldn't have been here yesterday night..."_

_"Why were you here?" I found myself asking._

_"God, can't you remember anything?" Jeremy asked and stared at me._

_"I-I don't know anything. Just leave me alone!" I stood up and relized I was dressed in nightwear. I ran towards the bathroom and locked myself in there. _

_I don't want to get out until everyone leaves._

_I want to be ALONE._

_Am I asking for too much?_

_"Hey Jenna, get out! Please..." It was Hayley. I must have fallen asleep in the bathroom._

_"No!"_

_"Please, we need to talk! I'm begging you to get out!"_

_"I said NOOOO!"_

_"Get out or I'll break the door!" Jeremy yelled._

_I reluctantly unlocked the door and got out. "What?"_

_"Don't behave as if nothing happened Jenna." Hayley said and gave me a hug. "Please."_

_"Tell us what happened. Jeremy promised he won't kill Josh so you don't have to worry." Tay joked and laughed._

_"I can't remember a thing...but we must have slept together..."_

_"Are you sure? Is that all?"_

_"I don't know..." I sighed and sat down on the couch. "What did he say?"_

_"That he doesn't remember anything."_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yeah Jenna. It's the first time he told us the truth."_

_"I believed him." Jeremy said and we all laughed with him cause he doesn't believe a thing that Josh says at all._

_**I know that this isn't so big a chapter, but it's one of the most important chapters in my fanfic, you'll find out the reason why when you read the next chapters... xD And I promise that the next chapter will be bigger than this :)**_

_**And PLEASE review cause this fanfic is about to end in a couple of weeks, so I would like to know what do you think about it =)  
><strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey! ;)**_

_**So here's my latest chapters... =) So sorry that they aren't that big as the previous ones but I didn't have time to write more :( It's one of the most important chapters, though... ;D**_

_**Hope you like it!  
><strong>_

_Chapter 28_

_2 months later..._

_Jenna's POV_

_No._

_That can't be true._

_And I can't tell him._

_I can't tell anyone._

_Cause nobody's going to believe me._

_Especially Josh._

_But I have to tell him. I need him... _

_I can't raise that child on my own._

_I just can't..._

_Who would believe me if I told them I'm pregnant?_

_Nobody._

_That's for sure._

_The doorbell rang and I came back to reality. I opened the door and Hayley gave me a huge hug. "What's up Jenna?" she asked casually and sat down on the sofa._

_I shrugged and tried to forget the fact that I'm pregnant. Of course I'll have to tell everyone someday. "Everything's fine, what about you?"_

"_I'm bored...In fact I came over cause…"_

"_What?"_

"_The guys will pick us up around 5…We will go to the swimming pool!"_

"_That's great, it's so hot in here…"_

"_Yeah, so get ready."_

"_You?"_

"_I'm ready, get a move on!"_

_I changed into my swimwear and hurried outside. The guys are waiting f__or us in Jeremy's car.  
><em>

_"Hey!" Hayley said happily. After that she kissed Daniel._

_Taylor seemed to feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. _

_"Hey, you alright?" I asked and he just nodded._

_"Is that friend of yours there?" Jeremy asked Hayley._

_"Who?" Hayley asked curiously._

_"Your friend Maggie."_

_"Yeah, I think she's there right now."_

_"Oh my God..." Taylor said._

_"Why?"_

_Kat winked at Hayley and me. When I saw her I wondered how seven people can fit in a jeep._

_"Tay is in love..." Zac said and giggled._

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Sorry, correction: Tay has a crush!"_

_"Oh shut up Zac!"_

_I realized that when I'm with them I have so much fun that I forget about everything else. So I decided not to think of my pregnancy cause I want to have a good time today._

_Taylor's POV_

_I promise I'm gonna kill Jeremy! It was his idea to go to the swimming pool today. I mean, it's not bad, but he and the guys want to go to that pool that Hayley's friend works, cause they think I have feelings for her. But it's not true._

_Okay, I'm lying. It is true._

_But I can't do anything about that. Remember the last time we had been there? I saw her making out with another lifeguard._

_So she doesn't love me._

_"Hey, get out!" Jeremy said. I looked around and yeah, we are here..._

_"But I can't!" I'm sitting in the backseat with Kat, Hayley, Daniel and Zac. _

_How did we fit in Jeremy's car?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29  
><em>

_Hayley's POV_

_The first thing I want to do is to find Maggie. Okay, it might not be the first thing I want to do today but we need to talk._

_I found her sitting at the pool bar with one of her friends. When she saw me she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. "How are you doing Hayles?" she asked._

_"I think I'm doing fine, what about you?"_

_"I can't wait to get out of here! In two months I'll have finished studying medicine and I'm gonna find another job."_

_"That's sooooooooo cool!"_

_"Yeah, I just can't believe it!" _

_I think her eye caught Zac and Taylor chatting. "You aren't alone, are you?"_

_"No..."_

_"Okay, then I'll leave you with them. Have fun!" _

_"No, wait a min."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Tell me."_

_"What's going on with...you know, Taylor and you?"_

_She smiled. "Nothing's going on, but...I'd like to..."_

_"I knew it!"_

_"But don't tell him a thing about that!"_

_"Be sure about it."  
><em>

_"Thank you Hay!" She gave me one more hug and walked away smiling. How much he likes her..._

_I sat down next to Daniel. "So, what's up?"_

_"One in the same...you?"_

_I shrugged. "Hey, why don't we get in?"_

_And so did we._

_Taylor's POV_

_Something's going on with Hayley. I don't know the reason why but Kat, Jeremy and Hayley are much happier than we are today._

"_So, tell me, what's the matter?" I asked Jeremy when everybody else had left._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your so happy lately…"_

"_I'm not. I mean, I'm neither happy nor sad. I'm just okay." he said and smiled._

"_Sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I'm sure he's hiding something from us…But we'll find out soon..._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jenna's POV

I invited Hayley, Daniel, the guys and Kat over tonight. I have to tell them cause I'm three months pregnant and if they find it out by theirselves it will be the worst thing that could happen to me. So I decided to tell them tonight.

Of course I didn't tell Josh to come over cause he'll end up fighting with everyone, including me. We didn't talk again after we had slept together and it's okay cause talking with him can only make you feeling bad about what has happened. So it's better like this.

But I need to tell him...

And I don't know if I can do this...

I heard the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and the girls gave me a huge hug. Zac made a romantic face and we all started laughing with him.

"How are you?" asked Kat.

"I'm fine." Lies... "What about you guys?"

Jeremy was laughing with Taylor and Daniel, who were busy eating and they didn't give an answer. I just sat down next to Hayley.

"By the way, your new haircut is awesome!" I said and she responded with a huge smile.

"So...we were allowed to chose the movie for tonight!" Zac said and Jeremy nodded.

"So I won't sleep tonight..."

"It's not that scary, you know..." Jeremy said and gave it to me so I could read the plot.

"Oh, it's "Scream 4"! I have seen it twice!"

"Then tell me what is going to happen."

"I won't tell you Taylor."

"Don't tell him..." Kat said.

"But I don't remember anything to tell you, the last time I saw it was seven years ago!"

"Have you imagined how we'll be like after ten years?" Zac asked.

Hayley started laughing. "How did you think of it? You're so unexpectable!"

"I know that Hay."

"But that's interesting. Have you ever thought of your future?" Tay asked.

"For the time being, we are Paramore!" Hayley said. "And I'm so happy about that!"

That was it. I couldn't just sit there and behave like nothing's wrong, when, in fact, they have to learn something so important. I know that they will be shocked, either good or bad, but I'll tell them no matter what they'll say.

I heard Jeremy and Kat talking about babies and started crying. Hayley looked at me worried. "Hey, what happened?"

The others looked at me too. "Why are you crying?" Taylor asked, his voice full of worry.

"I-I need to tell you something..." I was crying so much that I couldn't speak. What I wanted to say wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Tell us. But, is it good or bad?"

"I don't know..." Nobody could calm me down, although they were trying so hard to.

"Just tell us, how can we help you if you don't tell us the matter?" asked Kat.

"Nobody can help me..." I said and continued crying.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why can't we?" Jeremy asked.

I looked up at them. "Because I'm pregnant."

Taylor was staring at the wall trying to make sence of what he just heard. Kat and Jeremy were looking at each other and Zac was staring at me as Hayley and Daniel were.

"Are you sure..?" Hayley said.

I nodded. "I found it out...a month ago..."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought that you-"

"That we wouldn't help you?"

"There's no way we are going to leave you helpless." Daniel said and the others nodded in agreement.

"We'll help you raise this child Jenna." said Kat and they all gave me a big hug.

"It's not only that..." I started crying again.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell him..."

"Before you tell whoever you want to you'll tell us who's the father of the child." Jeremy said.

"Then you guys promise me you won't hurt him."

"Okay, but tell us."

I was looking down on the floor, incapable of looking at them. "It's Josh."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Hayley screamed. "You know, when you told us you're pregnant it crossed my mind that he might be the father but now that I heard it from you...it's worse than I thought it would be..."

"How could you?" Taylor asked.

Jeremy was staring at me. "With him? How could you sleep with him? You two broke up months ago!"

"I know that...But I'm unable to remember anything of that night..."

I heard someone sobbing. We turned around and saw Hayley crying. I hugged her and started crying too. "You shoudn't cry for what happened to me Hay, this is not your fault. This is no one's fault."

"But it's Josh's fault." Daniel said and tried to comfort Hayley.

About ten min later, she stopped crying. "Think of your child! How are you going to raise it?"

Before I could talk, she interrupted me. "You know that my parents got a divorce when I was very young. My dad moved out and I lived with my mom. It's the worst thing for a kid to know that his parents are not together, that makes both the child and the parents feeling bad. It'll affect the child's personality and behaviour, let alone that it might be depressed because of that. I know how it feels like and I don't want your child to live its childhood like I did Jenna...I want it to be happy..."

I started crying again. "I want my child to be happy too..."

"We all know that."

"But Josh and I can't make up."

"You should talk with him."

"I can't...How will he react?"

"It's his fault, so he's going to help you either he wants or not."

"What if he won't?"

"He will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kat gave me my cell phone. "Call him."

Josh's POV

I was watching TV waiting for Zac to call me back, but he didn't. All in a sudden, I heard my cell phone ringing. It must be him.

"We need to talk." a woman's voice said.

Oh no...the last person I wanted to talk with is Jenna...

"What?"

"I said that we need to talk, it's important!"

"Who told you that I want to talk to you?"

"Could you just shut up and listen to me for a min?" she yelled.

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"But you will! I-" Before she could finish what she wanted to say she hung up.

Is she insane? First, she called me cause she wants to talk with me about something important. Then, she starts yelling and finally she hung up leaving me curious to learn what she wanted to say.

What if it's really something important..?

Even though I don't want to talk to her I decided to call her back cause if it's something that I have to learn she should tell me.

I was thinking of what has happened between us this last year. Only when I looked at the clock did I realize that time passed by. When I was ready to call her I heard the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and, to my surprise, Jenna was standing outside. She was freezing and her eyes were red and swollen, she must have been crying.

I let her in without saying a word. "You said we need to talk." I finally said.

"That's true."

"Then tell me."

"Remember when you came over to my apartment about...three months ago?"

I nodded.

"I can't remember anything from that night and I know that so do you, but-"

"Just tell me what you want to say."

"I am-" She sighed. "Oh my God, just promise me you won't kick me out of the house or something like that cause I know you won't react as I would like to."

I thought of everything that she could say but I didn't find anything that has to do with us. I sat down next to her. "Please tell me."

She continued crying. "I-I am pregnant."

Whoa... The only thing that wouldn't come up to my mind.

She looked up at me. "And the child is yours."

I was just staring at her trying to figure out whether what she told me is true or not. "Are you sure?"

"I found it out a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm the first person who should know that!"

"I didn't know how you would react..."

"You want to know how I would react?"

She nodded and I did the only thing I could do. I kissed her with all my love. "I still love you Jenna..."

She kissed me back. "I love you too..."

"And we're going to raise our child together..."

"That's what I most wanted to hear tonight..." she said and kissed me again.

_**So...this wasn't my original idea. I thought that what I had written would be too bad so I decided to rewrite it, and here it is... :)**_

**_-Thanks for the reviews ButtonGirl73! Your latest chapter was awesome too! =D_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hayley's POV

A month later...

"Well...we have to tell you something..." Jeremy said and pointed at Kat and him.

We all are at Jeremy and Kat's place tonight. Excluding Jenna. She had to go to the doctor, so it's okay. What sounds crazy and weird to me is that Josh is with her.

I still didn't forgive him after all that have happened all this year. Last year, he wrote his own exit statement when Paramore broke up, and this statement is all lies. Then, Jenna and he got a divorce, and now that is something that annoyed me cause Jenna's one of my best friends and I want her to be happy. After that, we learnt that she's pregnant. All this year we've been continuously fighting with him for stupid things.

But now I'm ready to leave all these things behind.

I'm ready to forgive him for everything he has done to us cause he's with Jenna and she's happy with him. And their child will be happy too.

"So..." Kat started talking, "this is something important that makes us happy..."

I'm sure that's the reason why both of them are extremely happy these last days..okay, these last two months...

She looked at Jeremy, who smiled.

I looked at Zac, who was begging Kat and Jeremy to tell us what they wanted so much to say. "Come on, tell us!" I said.

They looked at each other. "Well...we're getting married!" they said excitedly.

I couldn't believe my ears. That's the best thing I've heard these last days! My thoughts were interrupted by Taylor and Zac's happy screams. Daniel and I gave them a huge hug.

"Now it's your turn to get married guys!" Kat said to Daniel and me. He smiled and kissed me. "We'll get married one day, won't we Hay?" he asked.

"Of course yes!" I kissed him back.

"And I also hope that your friend Maggie will be Taylor's girlfriend..!" Jeremy said and I looked at Tay, who blushed and said "But I don't even know her!" That's what he always says when we're talking about Maggie and him.

"Why don't you call her to come over?" Zac suggested and we all agreed.

"Then we won't see any horror movie cause Taylor will be screaming more than Maggie could." Jeremy said and I laughed with him.

"Call her." he said.

So did I. "Hey! How are you?" she asked.

"One in the same...We're all at Jeremy's, why don't you come over?"

"Okay, I don't have something better to do...Is Tay there?"

"Yes, he is."

She closed her phone, I guess she's getting ready. I winked at Taylor, who asked "Is she coming?"

"Yeah."

He ran towards the mirror and fixed his hair. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful, as always."

We were playing cards until the doorbell rang. "I'm going to open the door!" Taylor said and ran to the door, opened it and let Maggie in. I bet he thought she's looking stunning in her black and gray outfit.

She smiled. "Thank you Tay, you look beautiful tonight." Luckily he didn't blush as before. "You look great too!" he said.

Then Jeremy and Kat told her the good news and she gave them both a big hug. "Well done guys! I'm so happy for ya!"

"So...why don't we play truth or dare?" Kat suggested.

"Yeah! I start!" Tay said. "Truth or dare Hayles?" he asked me.

"Let me think...truth..."

"Are you in love with me?" he joked.

"No, I'm in love with Daniel."

"Truth or dare Jeremy?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Then make Taylor kiss Maggie without her knowing." I whispered into his ear.

Jeremy's POV

I sat down next to Taylor. "Why don't you do something to show that you like her?"

"Such as..?"

"Why don't you kiss her?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, so do it."

He looked at Hayley, who suggested that and gave her his "Thanks, I hate you now" look.

"So come on!" I said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss her?"

"No."

"For what you're talking about?" Maggie asked. Hope she didn't hear us talking.

"Ask Hayley. She suggested it."

"What did she suggest?" she asked and looked at Tay.

"She said I'll do this." he said and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

_**You know, in the beginning I thought that this would be one of the last chapters, but no...it won't. I have already started writing the next chapters**_******_, I'll try to update as soon as possible :)_**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

_Hayley's POV_

_"What the hell?" I heard Tay saying. We're still at Jeremy's but Maggie and Zac left about an hour ago._

_"What?" asked Jeremy._

_"I mean, why did I do that? Why did I kissed her?" _

_If only he knew she's in love with him..._

_"Oh come on now!" Kat said. " We all know you love her and so does she!"_

_"How do you know that?" _

_She shrugged. "It's obvious Taylor."_

_"Oh really? If it was she'd have talked to me!"_

_"What if she's waiting for you to talk to her?"_

_"She isn't into me, you know. If she was now we'd be together."_

_"Just go and talk to her. Tell her what you think about her, what your feelings are..."_

_"No way."_

_"Then...I don't know what else you could do..." I said. In general, Taylor is a shy guy, he would never tell a girl how he feels about her. But now that I know Maggie loves him I should bring them closer. They are the perfect couple, why shouldn't they be together? _

_"I...I should talk to her..." Tay said and headed towards the door._

_"Hey, where are you going?"_

_"To find her."_

_"But-"_

_"Now that he found the courage to talk to her let him go, or he'll never tell her how he feels." Jeremy said. "Hey man, good luck. Go get her!"_

_Taylor laughed and left Jeremy's home._

_Taylor's POV_

_I guess I'm going crazy...why did I kissed her?_

_I got in my car, turned the engine on and drove to Maggie's apartment. Luckily I know where she lives, I've been there once. But before that, I bought some flowers for her. I just hope she won't be sleeping..._

_When I was ready to knock on the door I realized two things: First, I forgot the flowers in the car, and second...the door's open..._

_Without a second thought, I ran in, and to my surprise, I saw her lying on the floor. She was crying._

_And...oh my God...she was bleeding._

_I ran to her. "What happened?" I asked._

_She couldn't stop crying and that made me worry more and more about her, so I called an ambulance. "Please tell me what happened so I can help you." I repeated, but she didn't give an answer. She had passed out._

_An ambulance arrived about ten min later and when we reached the hospital I called Hayley. Before I could tell her the matter she hung up. She's on her way to hospital, I suppose._

_I was waiting near to the surgery when I saw Hayley running to me. "Is she alright?" she asked, her voice full of worry._

_"I'm sure she'll."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"I don't know, she didn't tell me. I saw that the door was open and got in. She was lying on the floor and her living room was such a mess."_

_"Whoever did that to Maggie should die!" she yelled. Then she looked at me. "Are you okay?"_

_"I-I'm so-"_

_"So in love with her?"_

_"Stop it, it's serious!"_

_A min later the guys, Kat and Jenna walked in and asked me what happened to Maggie. If only I knew..._

_Hayley started crying when she saw the doctor walking towards us. "Is she okay?" I asked._

_He just nodded._

_"Can we see her?" _

_He nodded again and showed us the room in which she is._

_Maggie's POV_

_I woke up and looked around. When I tried to stand up I screamed from the pain and realized that my leg is broken. I took a better look at the room. The floor was made of white tile and the walls were painted in a baby blue colour. I tried to stand up again but I couldn't. I felt like somebody hurt me with a knife. Then I saw Taylor opening the door and running to me._

_Where am I..?_

_"Hey, you okay? I got out only for a min and you woke up!" he said._

_"Just tell me why I'm here and where am I?"_

_"Oh yeah..." He looked at me and when he started talking I remembered everything._

_I had just got in my apartment when someone hit me in the head. I fell down and then I saw him. "That's what you get if you don't listen to what I say!" he shouted at me. He was wearing a mask and I couldn't see his face._

_But now I figured out who that guy was. It's one of the guys I'm working with. He said he loved me and he wouldn't let me go, he wanted me to love him too._

_But I can't._

_I'm in love with Taylor._

_**So sorry for the waiting, I don't have free time lately... :( **_

**_But I hope you liked my new chapter guys! :)_**


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 34_

_Hayley's POV (1 week later)_

_It's Friday night, a week after the incident with Maggie. Kat, Jenna, Ellen (a good friend of mine) and I are organizing a birthday party for her. You see, it's her birthday, and luckily today's the day she'll come back home. Daniel, Jeremy and Zac are going to help us with the preparations and her boyfriend will bring her home._

_Oh, yeah...I forgot to mention that Taylor and Maggie are a couple now. Actually, they're together since last Friday and I'm so happy for them! We all are, it was obvious that Taylor's in love with her. So does Maggie. I mean, they're the perfect couple! I hope they'll get married one day..._

_I heard the doorbell ringing. Jenna ran to the door and opened it. In my opinion, it's weird that she can run and at the same time she's almost four months pregnant. _

_The boys came in. "You should hurry up, you know!" Zac said. "We h-" When he saw Ellen he stopped talking, he was just staring at her. _

_Ellen laughed. "Hey, Zac! What's up?" she asked casually and gave him a hug._

_I also forgot to say that they're friends but they didn't talk again after they had a fight. It's been a long time, though..._

_Zac's POV_

_On seeing Ellen, I stopped talking. I couldn't believe that the girl I'm in love with since I was seventeen was standing in front of me._

_Everything started when we first met. I loved her but I couldn't tell her. She had a boyfriend. I tried to forget her, but I couldn't, although I should. _

_A year later (ten months actually) I decided to talk to her, to tell her how I feel. I still remember her reaction._

_We were sitting on a bench when I thought I'd tell her._

_"I...I need to talk to you..." I said._

_"What do you want to tell me?" she asked curiously._

_I was looking down on the ground, I was a coward. I just couldn't look at her beautiful dark brown eyes and say "Ellen, I'm in love with you."_

_"Just tell me, I have to leave." she said._

_"Okay...well...I..."_

_"You what..?"_

_"I...I love you."_

_She seemed to be shocked. "What?"_

_"That's the truth Ellen."_

_She started crying. "But I-"_

_"Tell me."_

_"You know I have a boyfriend."_

_"Yeah. But I still love you no matter what."_

_She smiled and wiped her tears. "I'm moving Zac."_

_"WHAT? No...you can't go away..."_

_"I'm leaving in two days."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me..?" Without knowing why I ran away. _

_"Hey!" Hayley yelled. "Zac, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Oh...nothing...everything's perfectly fine..."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Whatever." _

_I looked around. Everything was almost prepared and a min later we heard a noise coming from the door. It's Maggie and Taylor, I guess._

_Maggie walked in before we could finish with the prepapations. "Oh my God!" she yelled happily and gave us a massive hug. _

_"The surprise party isn't a surprise anymore..." Jeremy said. "She found out everything."_

_"Yeah, but..." She started crying from her happiness. "Thank you so much guys...You're such great friends..." _

_Hayley smiled. So did Jeremy and...Ellen. _

_Just tell me, how can I pretend that everything's okay when she's sitting next to me..?_


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

_Zac's POV_

_What I tried to do after we left Maggie's apartment (and of course Taylor's with her) was to avoid Ellen. I just feel so...strange when I know she's standing next to me cause I still love her. And she doesn't know that, she only knows that I was in love with her. But I think she thought that I just had a crush on her. If only she'd knew I am in love with her..._

_Anyways, we decided to go out tonight. We're setting off for a new tour in five days so we want to do something fun before we leave. We went to Taco Bell (as usual) and finally sat down on a table. Everybody was seated except for me. Only one seat was left and I had to sit next to Ellen. When she saw that I sat next to her she smiled._

_"So..." she said "What's up..? Everything okay..?"_

_I shrugged. "Yeah...you..?"_

_By the time she was ready to answer I heard a phone ringing. "Oh, it's mine..." she said._

_"You have to come home! Bentley's sick!" someone said to Ellen. She hung up._

_"I-I have to leave..." she said and left after she said goodbye to everyone._

_Can anybody tell me who Bentley is?_

_Jenna's POV_

_Kat and I were chatting until my phone started ringing._

_"How are you love..?"_

_"Oh, hi Josh..! I'm fine, just hanging out with the guys on Taco Bell...You?"_

_"I was thinking that we could go to the cinema...but if you're out let it go...we can go another day..."_

_"Why? I want so much to!"_

_"Then I'm coming to pick you up!" he said excitedly and hung up before I could tell him not to come here._

_Oh shit...What am I going to do now? Being easy-going and say "Guys, Josh is coming to pick me up!" I think that his coming here will result in a fight as always. And I'm also sure that Jeremy will punch him one more time cause since he left Paramore he can't put up with him._

_"What's going on..?" Hayley asked curiously._

_"Eh...Josh is coming, he's going to pick me up."_

_"To tell you the truth, we want to talk to him." said Taylor and pointed at Hayley, Jeremy and himself._

_I nodded. "Just promise me you won't fight with him."_

_"I promise." Jeremy said._

_About ten min later my phone rang again. "I'm outside, come out! :)" the message said. But I knew I had to tell Josh to come in so he can talk with the band in which he used to be. I believe that they'll make up._

_Or at least I wish..who knows what's going to happen in the future..?_

_"You come in :)" I texted him._

_"Why..? :("_

_"Because :|"_

_"You know it'll be awkward for me, though I know I was wrong :("_

_"I said COME IN! :)"_

_"No."_

_"Please...come in if you love me... :)"_

_"Okay :\"_

_Finally I saw him getting in after a min. He seemed to feel uneasy._

_"Hi..." he said. "Come on Jenna, the movie is about to start in half an hour..."_

_"Before that you guys need to talk." Daniel said and Kat nodded in agreement. Hayley was the one to talk first. "Look, I've been thinking of this since you left Paramore...and honestly I had no idea of what I should say to you when I learnt that Jenna is pregnant...And I know you thought that we'd hate you for the rest of our lives." She smiled. "But I don't want to hate you. Not anymore."_

_Josh was left speechless. I'm sure he wanted to say something but he was so shocked that he couldn't._

_"Promise I won't punch you on the face anymore. I won't be bad to you." Jeremy said.  
><em>

_Josh didn't manage to speak one more time. I know he is sorry for everything that happened between Paramore and him._

_He broke into a smile. "Oh God...this is just unbelievable...I-I thought that you would never say that...I-"_

_Taylor high-fived him. "Welcome back man!"_

_"But I-"_

_"You what?"_

_He sighed. "I just-I don't think that it's right for me to come back...I shouldn't..."_

_Hayley's POV_

_I'd never imagine that I'd make up with Josh. It seems so strange to me that I know everything's going to be fine between us...It's bad when you have an enemy, but the worst one is when that enemy becomes a stranger. Josh and I used to be enemies after the whole break up thing. What hurt the most was the latest months before Paramore broke up. He was treating me like I was a stranger and that's worse than being his enemy. All this year we've been enemies. He behaved badly and immature. He attacked to Daniel and then he tried to hack my laptop. But then he stopped paying attention to what we did. He just ignored us and continued living his life as we did. Even after the break up I knew that he knows it hurts me when he treats me like a complete stranger. After all, we were a couple. That was years ago, though. We used to be best friends but he chose to destroy our friendship with writing his own 'exit statement'. Although, I can see that he's really sorry for everything he has done to us. And, moreover, I don't want to be strangers with him. So I decided to forgive him as long as he'll be good to us._

_Jeremy's POV_

_I just can't believe what I said. I think that I was too calm with Josh. Even though I wouldn't hit him on the face or anything like that, I just feel uncomfortable when he's standing close to me cause I can't forget what he has done to us and I'm sure he knows that. But I want to forgive him. I'm sick and tired of quarreling with him and hitting him everytime he does something bad. He made a stupid choise and now he feels sorry about that. I should give him a chance as long as he's good to us, especially to Hayley, cause she was more hurt than Taylor and I were. That's why I was so good to him. Maybe I was more calm and relaxed than I should have..?_

_Taylor's POV_

_It's actually great that we made up with Josh. I don't like arguing, fights and all that stuff, especially with him cause when he's mad he usually reacts badly. I'm tired of drama, I had enough of it. I want no more of fighting with him. He wasn't good to us in the least, but I think I should forgive him. I'm not the type of person who can be mean to others for a long time and I know that it sounds strange, but I can't be mean to Josh either. I don't want to be angry with him no matter what he did, and, I know that it's difficult for the band, but we should try to forgive him and be good with him on condition that he won't be bad to us!_

_Zac's POV_

_I was feeling happy that my brother made up with Paramore but at the same time I was worried for Ellen. I just can't get her out of my head! Whatever I see reminds me of her! Even when I took at look at Taylor I started thinking about her again and he gave me his 'you'll tell me what's going on, won't you?' look. I looked away without giving him an answer. He looked puzzled, probably trying to understand what I'm thinking of..._

_When she had to leave she left me behind thinking of that Bentley guy...Has she a boyfriend again..? I wouldn't stand it if she had one. Why can't I be her boyfriend? Why can't she see that I still love her and I want to be with her? She's the one for me..!_

_"Hey!" said Jeremy. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah..." I said and looked away again. It seemed odd to me not thinking of her._

_"Sure..?"_

_"I said yes Jeremy!"_

_"Oh come on now, it seems that you're not okay!"_

_"What's going on..?" asked Kat._

_"Nothing." I said._

_"You don't seem to be okay to me...what happened..?"_

_Then everyboby turned around to look at me. "Just leave me ALONE! I'm okay!" I yelled and ran out of Taco Bell._

_**I never thought that Josh and Paramore would make up in my own fanfic, but that's what I wanted. In the beginning I wanted them to be enemies forever but yesterday night I realized I don't want that to happen :p**_

_**Hope you like it :)**  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

_Hayley's POV_

_I was lying on my bed trying to sleep. But I couldn't. What if we fight with Josh again? What if we fall out with him one more time..? It remains to be seen...I thought to myself._

_After a min, I heard my cell phone ringing. It was Jenna. "I'm so happy that Josh and you made up! :) Hope you won't fight again :)" the message said._

_The first thing I did when I woke up was to dress myself up and make tracks for Taylor's house. I think that all that talking with Josh made both him and Jeremy feeling like nothing has changed between Josh and them. I saw fit to forgive him but I don't know if they really forgave him for all he has done to us all this time._

_"Hey! How are you?" Tay said and hugged me._

_"One in the same...Where's Jeremy..?" We're having band practice at Taylor's place today._

_"Right here!" he said. Then I realized he was sitting on the couch with Zac._

_"Well...I was thinking of what happened last Friday night..." I said, "and I think that we need to talk..."_

_Jeremy shrugged. "Everything's okay as long as he won't be mischievious..." Taylor just nodded in agreement and so did Zac. In my opinion, he has a short temper lately and I think it's because of Ellen. I know that he still loves her but I'm not sure if she feels the same way. _

_"Are you sure..?" I asked._

_"Look, I haven't forget what he has done to us, but I don't want to be his enemy and so do you guys." Taylor said. "He seemed to be sorry for everything he has done so I think that we should be friends with him again." _

_We all looked at Zac, who was the only one that didn't tell us what he thinks about it. "Well...he's my brother, what can I say? I don't want to be be mean to him!"_

_"So...everything okay with him...?" I asked._

_"Of course yes." Tay said and the others nodded._

_We're setting off tomorrow and what I can say is that I am beside myself with excitement! I want so much to tour again! I wish either Kat or Ellen would come with us cause last time we were on tour I wasn't the only girl touring and I liked that. It would be better if both of them would come with us..._

_We ended up talking about our last tour and agreed that this tour will be so much better than our last one!_

_I heard my phone ringing. I had an incoming call from Ellen. In fact, I wanted to call her cause Jeremy, Taylor and I agreed to take Ellen with us, she will be with us during the tour! I won't be the only girl in the tour bus...! Zac doesn't know anything about it. It'll be a huge surprise for him!  
><em>

_I answered the phone. "Hi Ellen, how are you?"_

"_Oh, one in the same…How are you doing?"_

"_I hope that Zac isn't near you at the moment, is he?" she asked._

"_No, he's not…" I'm sitting on my bed now, just thinking of what to take with me on the tour. "I wanted to tell you something…" I said._

"_What is it?" she asked curiously._

"…_Guess what!"_

"_Oh tell me!"_

"_Well…you're coming with us!"_

"_What? You mean on the tour?"_

"_Yeahhh!"_

"_Oh my God!" she screamed happily. "I-I just can't believe that!"_

"_Won't we have a great time?"_

"_Eh…well…there's a problem…"_

"_Tell me, how can I help you?"_

"_I can't come alone…"_

"_Oh, that's not a problem. The more people we're on the bus, the better it'll be!"_

"_So…isn't it a problem?"_

"_No! But I want to learn who's going to come with us."_

"_Okay…I'll tell you…but don't tell Zac…"_

"_Promise I won't tell him if you don't want to."_

"_Okay…my son is coming with us…"_

"_Oh really? That will be great!" I already know she has a son so I wasn't shocked when she told me that he's coming with us cause I know his existence. "How old is he now?"_

"_He will turn two in three days! Isn't that great?"_

"_Oh yeah!" In general, I love babies! They're always so cute that the only thing you can do when you're with them is to play with them all day! The cutest baby I've ever met is Bentley, Ellen's son. He has blonde hair and awesome big green eyes that I can't help staring at._

"_I'll tell Zac when I'll meet him on the tour bus, it'll be better than telling him now. What do you think?"_

"_You tell him whenever you want to, but he shouldn't learn that you have a son from Jenna or Kat or someone else, you are the one who should tell him."_

"_You're right. I-" I heard a baby crying. "Sorry but I must hung up, Bentley fell down and hurt himself." She hung up at once. _

_**ButtonGirl73. thank you so much for your reviews! =) I have to tell you that the last chapter of your fanfic is great and I'm so happy that you included me in it! That's why you're included in mine ;)**  
><em>


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

_Zac's POV_

_We're setting off in a few min, right now the guys and I are waiting for Hayley, who's always late, especially when we're setting off for a tour. It'll be different from the other tours cause in every one of them we were all together. I was touring with my brother and that's one of the best things that could happen to my life. It's great when you know that you work with your brother or a member of your family. But the guys, Hayley and I are like a family. We love each other so much that anyone could even imagine. When you're in a band, of course you're in great terms with your bandmates, either they're girls or boys. I just feel so lucky that I'm in Paramore, my entire life would be so different without them, I don't even know how it'd be like, maybe so dull that I couldn't stand it!_

_"Hey, they're coming!" Tay said._

_"God be praised!" Jeremy commented._

_"Yeah, I-" Hayley was not alone. She was with...Ellen, who was holding a little boy around two by the hand. He was so sweet...He had blonde hair, lighter than Jeremy's and big green eyes._

_When Ellen saw me she smiled and gave us all a big hug. "What's up guys?" she said. I couldn't get my eyes of the baby. It's great that he's coming with us, I love babies. I think that we'll get along with him._

_Ellen took the baby in her hug. "So...this is my son Bentley." she said and Hayley screamed excitedly "Isn't he so cute? It's great that he's coming with us, isn't it?" Then she took him in her arms. "Well, Bentley, this is Jeremy and Taylor!" she said and pointed at them. Bentley smiled in a smile which I'd describe as cute. All babies are cute when they smile. "And this is Zac!" she said and pointed at me. Bentley smiled again and said "I want a hug" in his cute baby voice. Then I took him in my arms. He smiled again and gave me a hug with his little hands. "I think I'm in love with Bentley!" I said and Ellen giggled. So did Jeremy. "He loves you too!" he said and Bentley giggled too. Oh God...he's the cutest baby I've ever met..._

_"So...why don't we set off?" Tay suggested. "We're going into the tour bus Bentley!" I said and he screamed enthusiastically._

_In a couple of hours our stuff was back in order. Believe me, you need a lot of time to put your stuff in order when you're in a tour bus, where there's not enough room to swing a cat! When I was placing my suitcase under my bunk Ellen sat on the couch near to me. "I see you loved Bentley, didn't you?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'm in love with your son! He's the cutest baby I've ever met!"_

_"He said he loved you too." she said and smied in a wonderful smile, as always._

_"Honestly, I didn't know that you have a son..."_

_"That's why because I moved and we lost contact. We didn't get in touch after my moving to New York. But now I'm back."_

_"Why did you move to New York?"_

_"My parents wanted to live there so I had to go with them."_

_"Oh, I see...By the way, how old is Bentley?"_

_"He's turning two the day after tomorrow!" she said excitedly and smiled one more time._

_"Cool!" I sat next to her. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Are you and Bentley's father together or-"_

_"We broke up."_

_"Oh...I'm sorry for asking..." I think that I actually blushed._

_"It's okay...I never loved him."_

_"Were you in love with someone else?" Then I realized it sounded too stupid. I'm not the one she could be in love with, that's for sure!_

_Hayley's POV_

_I was woken up by Zac and Taylor, who were giggling. Then I looked at my watch and realized it's midday. Usually Jeremy's the one that sleeps too late and then wakes up in the afternoon._

_I jumped out of bed. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked._

"_Hey yourself." Zac said and smiled in a huge smile. "Guess what!" he said excitedly._

"_What is it?" I asked when Jeremy joined us. "You all seem to be extremely happy today."_

"_Yeah, that's right!" Jeremy said. "It's Bentley's birthday today!"_

"_Oh…I almost forgot about that…I'm so sorry…" _

_Zac gave me a hug. "It's okay, don't worry…"_

"_So…are you going to help us or not..?" Tay asked and I said "Of course yeah! Does Ellen know about that?"_

"_No, it will be a surprise for her!"_

"_Oh, that's awesome!" _

"_Is she sleeping?" I asked._

"_I woke up about ten min ago and she was still sleeping…She looked so beautiful…" Zac said and started daydreaming._

"_Come on, hurry up! They're going to wake up and we have to organize Bentley's surprise party!" Zac said. Oh my God…he's in love with this kid…and so are we, but I think he loves him more than we do._

_About ten min later we had finished with the preparations and everything was okay, we were just waiting for Ellen and Bentley to wake up. I was chatting with Taylor, who was telling me that he wanted to buy a new guitar, until we heard someone calling Zac's name. It was Bentley, he probably woke up and wants a hug from Zac. They just know each other from the day before yesterday and Bentley loves him so much that he can't be away from him. _

_When Zac heard Bentley calling him he smiled and gave him a huge hug. Before he could say anything, Ellen woke up and smiled at Zac. "Morning…" she said._

"_God morning sleepy girl…how are you..?"_

"_I'm kind of tired, Bentley was a bit off color yesterday night…"_

"_Oh…I see…"_

_The guys and I could hear them talking, we were sitting at the couch waiting for Zac to bring Bentley and Ellen here._

"_Come with me, I want to show you something." Zac said. Ellen and Bentley followed him and when they came to the room around the sofa, which was full of balloons, we started singing "Happy birthday" to Bentley, who smiled in a cute smile that made me wanting not to be away from him for the rest of the tour._

_Ellen was crying from happiness. "Oh guys…you're wonderful…" she said._

"_Actually, it was Zac's idea…" Jeremy said and pointed at Zac, who smiled one more time. Ellen started crying again and gave Zac a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much…" she said and then she hugged us all. After that she gave Bentley his birthday gift and so did we. When Bentley opened his birthday presents he smiled and said "I love you" in his baby voice. He made me want to cry, he's so cute…He gave Zac a big hug and a kiss and said he loves him. So sweet…_

_Taylor was playing "Here we go again" on his guitar, when my phone started ringing. It is Jenna, last time we talked was yesterday morning, but then I had to hung up cause we had a lot of work to do. I mean, we're on tour, what am I supposed to do? Anyways, I answered the phone. "Hi Jenna, how are you?"_

"_I'm doing great and so does Josh!" She was so excited that she was almost screaming._

"_Hey, what happened..? I see you're extremely excited, aren't I right..?_

"_Yeahhhh!" she screamed. _

"_Then tell me, what is it..?" I asked curiously._

"_Well…I just came back home, I had to go to the doctor and Josh and I learned the sex of the baby!"_

_I screamed "That's great Jenna! So-"_

"_It's a girl! Isn't that wonderful?"_

"_Yeah! I'm so happy for ya!"_

"_Sorry, I have to hang up, Josh and I are going to the movies tonight!"_

"_Okay, have fun!" I said and she hung up so as to get ready quickly and not to be late._

_**So sorry for the waiting but Ive been busy with school :( Anyway, here's the new chapter, which is bigger than the previous ones...If you liked it please make a review! :)**  
><em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

_Zac's POV_

_It's Friday evening and a few min ago we came back. Honestly, it was the best tour of my whole life! Even though it was weird for me that my bro wasn't with us we had great time, there wasn't a moment that I was bored, and although I was tired, I didn't care cause I was on tour with my best friends, the girl I'm in love with since I was sixteen and her cute son whom I loved!_

_We were exhausted, but decided to see a movie at Hayley's place. "So...you'll come with us, won't ya?" I asked Ellen._

_"Yeah, she will! Maggie and Daniel will come over too!" Hayley said excitedly. "But...what about Jenna and Josh..?"_

_"Invite them over too, why not?" I said._

_"Look, Jenna and I are good friends, but...what about Josh..? We-"_

_"-oh come on now...you made up with him so what's the problem? I don't say that you should tell him to come over just because he's my bro but if you would then you'd be on better terms with him."_

_Hayley smiled and said "Yeah! You're right!"_

_Then Ellen looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I can't..."_

_"Why not?" I asked. She looked at Bentley, who had fallen asleep in her hug. "He's so tired..." she said._

_"Yeah, but your mom could take care of him if she's home."_

_"That's a good idea, we'll go to my house and ask her if she can take care of him so as I can go out with ya guys!" She started walking to her house, which was a few blocks away from mine. When she saw I wasn't walking she looked at me and said "What? Aren't you coming with me?"_

_"Oh...yeah, of course, I'll come!" I said and we started making our way to her home._

_I was feeling uncomfortable because...you know, we're going to her home and her father doesn't like me at all, he never did. He'd say "Stay away from Ellen, you're not good enough for her!" and that would make me feel sad because it was so obvious that I was in love with her and he'd believe she shouldn't be my girlfriend. Her mom, though, wanted me to be friends with her. "One day you'll be her boyfriend because I believe you're the one for her," she used to say._

_"So here we are!" Ellen said when we reached her house._

_"Oh...I'll wait here for you..."_

_She looked at me and said "No, you'll come in, I'm not gonna let you out freezing..."_

_"But what about your dad? I'm sure he still doesn't like me..."_

_"Don't worry, he is out." she said, smiled at me and opened the front door._

_When we got in the first thing I saw was Ellen's mom. When she saw me she smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Hey Zac, how are ya?" she asked and smiled._

_I shrugged. "One in the same, thanks for asking..."_

_She saw that Ellen was in Bentley's bedroom and motioned for me to sit next to her. "So...what's going on between Ellen and you?" she asked._

_She knew I was in love with her, and she still knows I didn't stop loving her. I preferred not to talk about that cause knowing that Ellen will never love me is breaking my heart. "Oh come on now, tell me...You know I won't tell her anything about that..." she said._

_"Okay, okay...nothing's going on...She doesn't love me...so-"_

_"-So what? I am sure that one day she'll admit she is in love with you." I was looking at her in disbelief cause I know what she said isn't going to be true. Sorry, correction: it's going to be true in my dreams._

_"What I believe is that she never forgot you, and she never stopped loving you even when we moved out of the town."_

_I smiled. "Well...I wish that was true-" Before I could finish Ellen walked out of Bentley's room and asked "Mom, can you take care of Bentley while I'll be out with the guys?"_

_"Of course yeah!" her mom said and smiled. She's one of the most easy-going persons I've met in all my life. Luckily she always liked me so I wouldn't have a problem if I would ever be Ellen's boyfriend...at least with her...Who knows what her dad would say or how he'd react..?_

_I heard the doorbell ringing. I just hope it won't be her dad. Ellen opened the door and said to me "Let's go!" She just ignored the young man that walked in and said "I came here to take my son for the weekend."_

_Ellen gave him a cold look and said "Okay, he's in his room." Then she looked at me. "So, let's go baby!" she said and we were out of the house walking to Hayley's home, until that man who I understood he is Bentley's dad and Ellen's ex was bearing down on us. When Ellen saw him she asked indifferently "What the hell do you want?" _

_He didn't answer, he just punched me. I didn't see it coming. "What the f-"_

_"Why don't you just shut up and stay away from my wife?" he yelled at me and punched me so hard that I fell on the ground._

_"Who told ya that I'm your wife, you idiot?" Ellen shouted at him. "That's enough! I'm sick and tired of your extremely immature behaviour!"_

_He was so angry that he was ready to slap her but I managed to stand up on time and hold him back. "Stay away from her or I'll call the police!" I yelled at him. _

_He punched me one more time, made a rude gesture to Ellen and me and walked away. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of worry. She was almost in tears. "I'm so so so sorry about what happened..." she said and started crying. _

_I hugged her. "Please don't cry...You're breaking my heart..." I said and she tried to stop but she couldn't. I was comforting her for the next minutes until she finally stopped crying. "I'm so-"_

_I interrupted her and did the only thing I could do. I kissed her. _

_**So...ButtonGirl73...hope you liked this chapter... :) i'm happy that I included you in my fanfic cause I believe that you and Zac are a great couple! :)**_

_**So sorry for the waiting, I didn't update since last week...**_

_**I hope you had a nice Christmas guys! :D**  
><em>


End file.
